Una historia de amor
by InuyashaxKagome Love
Summary: Izayoi conoce a Inuno desde pequeña, pero con el paso del tiempo un sentimiento muy fuerte por el va creciendo en su corazón...
1. El comienzo de un sentimiento

_Hola a todos_

_Este es el fic que tengo en proceso, lo estoy escribiendo, aunque voy un poco mas adelantada. Los edmas fics que estoy subiendo, estan completos, por eso lo subo tan seguido, pero el de mi amiga y este aun no estan terminados, asi que puede que no suba tan seguido este, osea si hasta donde llevo escrito, pero despues tendran que esperar, aunque no me demoro mas de una semana, a menos que tenga un asunto muy importante. No los sigo aburriendo y les dejo el capítulo...  
><em>

_Capítulo 1: El comienzo de un sentimiento  
><em>

_Izayoi con 14 años, se sentó en una roca mirando a los peces koi nadando en círculos. Su padre, un emperador de uno de los pueblos de las Tierras del Oeste, se encontraba en un encuentro con el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, el General Inu No Taisho._  
><em>El era la persona mas fuerte que ella habia visto en su vida. Cada mes Inu No Taisho iba a venir a hablar con su padre y obtener información sobre cómo gobernaba el pueblo.<em>  
><em>Aunque en la mayoria de sus visitas solo veía al general de lejos, ella siempre lo encontró muy guapo.<em>  
><em>Él tenía la piel bronceado, un hermoso uniforme con armadura , el cabello largo plateado atado en una coleta alta. Tenía marcas moradas de demonio en su cara y brazos, y garras afiladas que Izayoi encontró peligrosamente atractivas. Él también tenía tres espadas, dos en la cadera y una en la espalda.<em>  
><em>También encontró interesante que nunca parecía a la edad, él siempre parecía mirar como si estuviera en sus veinte años más o menos. Pero la única cosa que Izayoi más amaba eran sus ojos. Eran de oro fundido, que siempre la dejaban hipnotizada.<em>  
><em>Hace unos meses, Izayoi le tomó cariño al escuchar las reuniones de su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta.<em>  
><em>Un día Inu No Taisho la había sorprendido escuchando detrás de la puerta, cuando su padre fue por algunas cosas con uno de sus soldados.; Izayoi tenía miedo de que se metería en problemas, pero Inu No Taisho le dijo que él había hecho lo mismo cuando tenía su edad y que no iba a contarle a su padre.<em>  
><em>Siempre le había gustado demasiado la voz, era profunda, potente, calmante y reconfortante para ella. En las veces que Izayoi estaba cerca de Inuno, ella siempre tenía una sensación de seguridad<em>  
><em>Izayoi miró hacia el cielo, la brisa se sentía fenomenal, ya que fluía a través de su pelo y las muchas capas de su kimono; el sol brillaba a través de los árboles de la selva la idea de que tal tiempo era perfecto para un paseo, Izayoi se puso de pie, se coló en el bosque y suspiró feliz al sentir la brisa de nuevo. Ella no sabía muy bien su camino en el bosque, pero penspo que no iba lo suficientemente profundo para perderse y siguió su camino.<em>  
><em>Cerca de una hora más tarde, Izayoi se había dado cuenta que había ido más lejos de lo que ella quería y no sabía en qué dirección estaba su casa. Presa del pánico, Izayoi comenzó a correr en cualquier dirección con la esperanza de encontrar el camino a casa. Ella se negó a detenerse cuando ella cerró los ojos para ignorar el dolor en el pecho y siguió corriendo hasta que chocó con algo, o más bien con alguien.<em>  
><em>Izayoi levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado a la altura de la cintura de Inu No Taisho<em>  
><em>-Todo el mundo ha estado buscandole- dijo Inuno con una sonrisa. Izayoi dio una pequeña sonrisa, avergonzada y miró hacia abajo a sus pies.<em>  
><em>-Perdí mi camino- dijo Izayoi con timidez y lo oyó dar una pequeña risa<em>  
><em>-Ven conmigo, voy a ayudarle a encontrar su camino de regreso- dijo tomándole la mano y comenzó a caminar. Izayoi miraba sus manos, su mano era tan grande en comparación con la suya mas pequeña.<em>  
><em>Después de aproximadamente una hora , Izayoi empezaba a ver el palacio.<em>  
><em>Su madre salió frenéticamente con su padre cerca. Su hermana Yumi con 7 años de edad, y sus seis hermanas mayores observaban desde la puerta de entrada.<em>  
><em>-Fui a dar un paseo y me perdí. Pero el general me encontró- dijo Izayoi mientras su madre la abrazaba<em>  
><em>-Tienes suerte de que no era un demonio sediento de sangre que te quisiera para una merienda- le regañó su padre.<em>  
><em>Izayoi sabía que su familia no confiaba plenamente en Inu No Taisho teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un demonio, pero él no les dio ninguna razón para sentirse inseguro o amenazado.<em>  
><em>-Sí, padre- respondió Izayoi obedientemente.<em>  
><em>-Ahora cambiate esa ropa sucia y báñate para la cena- dijo en voz baja su madre<em>  
><em>-Sí, mamá- dijo Izayoi mientras seguía a su familia en la casa.<em>  
><em>Ella se dió la vuelta para agradecerle a Inu No Taisho, pero él ya se había ido.<em>  
><em>********************************************************************************************************************************************************<em>  
><em>Izayoi salió de la bañera y se puso un kimono de color rojo rubí. Ella se había sentido segura cuando Inu No Taisho estaba cerca, pero ahora que él se había ido ella no se sentía tan fuerte. Incluso admitió que ella misma tenía un pequeño sentimiento hacia el señor perro.<em>  
><em>Pero Izayoi sabía que incluso si los años pasaban apartir de ahora, el señor perro no iba a tener de alguna manera los mismos sentimientos por ella, que nunca podrían estar juntos. Los demonios y los seres humanos debían estar en guerra unos con otros y se les prohibió estar juntos.<em>  
><em>-Mientras los demonios y los seres humanos se odien entre sí, sólo puedo esperar un milagro- pensó con tristeza Izayoi mientras corría hacia el comedor para la cena.<br>_  
><em>Continuará...<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, les dejo un avance_

__-Creo que he encontrado un hombre adecuado para que te cases__

___-Casar..me?- dijo sorprendida- No esperaba eso tan pronto!___

__-Izayoi, ¿por qué lloras?__

__-¿Qué se celebra hoy?  
><em>_

__-Son muy difíciles de encontrar en esta época del año__

__-Gracias Inu No Taisho__

__Sayonara! Cuidense n_n__

__Si pueden me dejan un review, no se molesten...  
><em>_


	2. Cumpleaños y compromiso

_Capítulo 2: Cumpleaños y compromiso._

_Habían pasado dos meses desde que Izayoi se había perdido en el bosque e Inu No Taisho la encontró. Hablando de eso, ella sabía que él debía regresar esta noche para hablar con su padre y esta noche celebraba su decimoquinto cumpleaños Su padre le dijo hace unos días que con su llegada a la edad de los 15 años, tuvo que empezar a buscar un marido adecuado. Sus hermanas mayores: Hitomi, Mai, Kimiko, y Tomoko ya estaban casados y tuvieron su primer bebé. Su otra hermana mayor, Aya, tenía 16 años y estaba todavía en espera.  
>-Izayoi!- su padre le gritó desde el final del pasillo sacandola de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto y se sentó frente a él. Todo el mundo la había saludado por su cumpleaños y su padre era el único que no lo había hecho. Tal vez por eso tenía que verla.<br>-Creo que he encontrado un hombre adecuado para que te cases- anunció su padre a su hija, quien inmediatamente abrió los ojos como plato  
>-Casar..me?- dijo sorprendida- No esperaba eso tan pronto!<br>-Sí, tu sabes del muchacho Setsuna Takemaru. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de él?- le preguntó.  
>-Desde el tiempo que he pasado con él, lo veo sólo como un amigo- dijo Izayoi un poco molesta, pero su padre no se dio cuenta<br>-Te casaras con él en su decimooctavo cumpleaños- dijo su padre.  
>Izayoi lo esperaba para continuar o al menos reconocer lo que hoy se celebraba, pero él la rechazó diciéndole que pasara más tiempo con Takemaru. Izayoi corría hacia el bosque llorando. No le temia a lo lejos que se iba, no le importaba. Se sentó en la raíz de un árbol alto y dejo sus emociones hacia fuera ahora que estaba sola. ¿Cómo podría olvidar a su padre lo que hoy se celebraba? Ella no se preocupa por la causa del matrimonio, sabía que iba a venir tarde o temprano, pero su padre había olvidado su cumpleaños, eso la daño. Ella estaba tan enojada que no oyó acercarse a alguien de ella.<br>-Izayoi, ¿por qué lloras?- oyó la voz profunda de Inu No Taisho.  
>Ella levantó la vista y lo vio arrodillado delante de ella. Izayoi se secó los ojos y continuó mirando hacia él<br>-Mi padre me está haciendo casarme, pero estoy más molesta porque se olvidó de lo que hoy se celebraba- dijo un poco enojada como lo pensaba.  
>Inu No Taisho le dio unos minutos para calmarse antes de contestar.<br>-¿Qué se celebra hoy? -le preguntó A pesar de que conoce a Izayoi toda su vida, realmente no sabía la fecha de nacimiento exactamente  
>-Mi cumpleaños número quince- gimió Izayoi mientras miraba a la hierba y sollozó.<br>-Bueno, feliz cumpleaños- dijo Inu No Taisho con una sonrisa, con la esperanza de animar a Izayoi un poco, a lo cual ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa en su intento de hacerla sentir mejor. Que ayudó un poco sin embargo.  
>-Ven, voy a llevarte a casa-dijo Inu No Taisho levantando a Izayoi fácilmente en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos hasta que Inuno habló<br>-¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? -le preguntó tiernamente.  
>Izayoi lo miró y le dio una sonrisa brillante.<br>-Una Shirane-Aoi, porque son únicas, al igual que yo- dijo ella mirando a un pájaro que pasó volando.  
>-Son muy difíciles de encontrar en esta época del año- señaló Inuno al llegar a la final de la selva y bajar a Izayoi.<br>-Ve al interior, mientras que participó en la reunión de tu padre- dijo mientras se alejaba. Izayoi corrió hacia el estanque koi y jugó con su gatito hasta el atardecer.  
>En la tarde Izayoi vio a Inuno saltar y desaparecer en los árboles. Curiosa fue a su habitación para ver si había dejado algo.<br>Cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos se abrieron. En su futón había una Shirane Aoi-con un pedazo de papel doblado amarrada al tallo.  
>Emocionada, Izayoi arrancó el papel de la flor y la abrió. Dentro estaba la escritura suave, bonita:<em>

Feliz cumpleaños Izayoi  
>Inu No Taisho<p>

Izayoi establecida en su futón, acercó la nota y la flor cerca de su corazón y sonrió.  
>-Gracias Inu No Taisho- susurró Izayoi al techo antes de cerrar los ojos.<em> El sentimiento que tenía hacia el en su corazón, se estaba convirtiendo en algo más.<em>

Continuará...

_Hola a todos n_n_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, este puede que me demore aveces un poco por que lo estoy terminando, ahora les dejo el avance:_

_**-Ahora de todos modos puedo hablar con MI prometida **_

_**-No, no va a cambiar, voy a aceptar ser tu mujer, incluso si te veo como un amigo, pero me niego a cambiar mi persona sólo porque no lo apruebes **_

_**-No sabía que genio tenías **_

_**-Así que veo usted no esta feliz con su papel de prometida**_

_**-Usted no entiende, Takemaru ODIA demonios y cualquier persona en relación con ellos  
>Y ya que usted es una de las conexiones de mis padres, cuando se entere de esto nunca podré volver a verlo <strong>_

_**-Ahora tengo una nueva razón para no casarme con Takemaru- susurró Izayoi a la nada. **_

_Sayonara!_

_Cuidense n.n_


	3. Un abrazo reconfortante

_Capítulo 3: Un abrazo reconfortante._

_La próxima vez que Inu No Taisho vino, Izayoi le dio las gracias por la flor cuando ella fue capaz de encontrarlo solo. Su padre o de la familia no tenían que saber que él le había dado un regalo. También decidió que lo impresionariía por ocupar un poco de interés en las espadas y luchar, sólo lo suficiente para saber qué era el._  
><em>Ella comenzó a espiar a sus tres hermanos mientras se entrenaban y discutieron estrategias de batalla; al principio le pareció un poco aburrido pero poco a poco ganó el interés de un poco más en el tiempo.<em>  
><em>Después de algunas semanas de aprendizaje, Izayoi comenzó a hacercarse mas a Inuno en sus viajes cada vez que estaban solos, cada vez que había llegado un poco temprano para una reunión y llegar a ver cómo estaba carenado.<em>  
><em>En su mayoría se daban respuesta cortas y no entraban en detalles, pero a Izayoi no le importaba<em>  
><em>Tras el anuncio del compromiso de Izayoi, Izayoi empezó a evitar Takemaru, con la esperanza de que él pierda interés en ella y romper el compromiso. Lo había intentado todo lo que podía pensar, pero todo lo que hizo sólo lo hacía enamorarse de ella más. Ella sabía que él era dulce y su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto, pero ella sólo lo veía como un amigo. Sin embargo después de un tiempo, la dulzura de él se hizo un poco molesto.<em>  
><em>Izayoi estaba sentada junto a un lago en el medio de la noche en el bosque, con la esperanza de que un demonio vendría.<em>  
><em>El próximo mes, Izayoi iría por unos días a Setsuna (donde vive Takemaru) para ver la casa de Takemaru y también ver donde iba a vivir en casi 3 años más; se recostó sobre su espalda y se quedó mirando las estrellas. En ese momento oyó un chasquido y ella se levantó para ver quién era, con la secreta esperanza de que Inu No estaba en su paseo.<em>  
><em>-Hola princesa- dijo la voz.<em>  
><em>-Takemaru.<em>  
><em>Izayoi frunció el ceño a sí misma y se volvió hacia el agua esperando que Takemaru entendiera que quería estar sola. En cambio, él se acercó y se sentó a su lado.<em>  
><em>Izayoi pensaba que era un buen hombre, pero él no era para ella.<em>  
><em>-Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?- preguntó Takemaru -Me relajo por mi misma- enfatizó Izayoi la última parte con la esperanza de su comprensión. El que Takemaru este sentado a su lado no era precisamente para ayudar a concentrarse en sus pensamientos acerca de su futuro.<em>  
><em>-Ahora de todos modos puedo hablar con MI prometida- preguntó Takemaru con un ligero toque de molestia.<em>  
><em>Izayoi permaneció en silencio pero mantuvo oculta la ira en sus ojos. No mucha gente sabía de su carácter, ya que normalmente tomaría mucho por ella perder la paciencia, pero Takemaru estaba golpeando los botones correctos para que se la pierda rápidamente.<em>  
><em>-Usted sabe que no es muy señora, como para salir del recinto sin escolta o tal actitud. Eso tiene que cambiar después de la boda- dijo Takemaru con indiferencia.<em>  
><em>-No, no va a cambiar, voy a aceptar ser tu mujer, incluso si te veo como un amigo, pero me niego a cambiar mi persona sólo porque no lo apruebes- dijo Izayoi cortés pero más enojada que de costumbre. A lo que Takemaru tambien se enojó...<em>  
><em>-Ahora, mira aquí! Yo soy tu marido- le gritó pero Izayoi se levantó y lo interrumpio<em>  
><em>-Usted no es mi marido, pero lo que si se es que eres un niño! Ahora déjame en paz!- gritó Izayoi sacando todo su enojo. Takemaru se fue dejando a Izayoi temblando de ira y conteniendo las lágrimas.<em>  
><em>-No sabía que genio tenías- dijo la voz profunda y suave de Inuno través de los árboles. Izayoi sintió que su ira poco a poco se disipaba y cuando levantó su rostro vio a Inuno sentarse al lado del lago. Izayoi se llevó las rodillas hasta el pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de ellos.<em>  
><em>-Así que veo usted no esta feliz con su papel de prometida- declaró Inuno rompiendo el breve silencio <em>_que había entre ellos_  
><em>- Yo sólo lo veo como un amigo- dijo Izayoi mirando el agua.<em>  
><em>-Ya veo- respondió Inuno.<em>  
><em>-Y lo peor es que nunca podre ver a mi familia- dijo Izayoi mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban nuevamente en sus ojos<em>  
><em>-Estoy seguro de que no será tan extremo- dijo Inuno mirándola e Izayoi ahogó un gemido.<em>  
><em>-Usted no entiende, Takemaru ODIA demonios y cualquier persona en relación con ellos<em>  
><em>Y ya que usted es una de las conexiones de mis padres, cuando se entere de esto nunca podré volver a verlo- dijo Izayoi susurrando lo última con la esperanza de que él no la oyera, pero si lo hizo.<em>  
><em>Con la idea de no ver a su familia de nuevo ni a Inuno, Izayoi no pudo evitar que las lágrimas calleran y se puso a llorar en silencio. Tal vez lo hizo parecer extremo, pero algo en el interno de Izayoi le dijo que era verdad.<em>  
><em>Lanzó sus piernas y rodeó con sus brazos su pecho con la esperanza de detener el dolor. Entonces sintió dos fuertes brazos alrededor de ella y sintió que la empujaban suavemente contra la armadura fresca y suave tela. El cuerpo de Izayoi se relajo, peo aun seguía llorando. e Inuno la abrazó mas hacia el y le acarició el cabello suavemente hasta que el llanto se detuvo.<em>  
><em>Inuno luego levantó a Izayoi en sus brazos, se puso de pie y la llevó de regreso a su palacio, donde se detuvo en la puerta. La dejó en el suelo y le dio un abrazo mas antes de irse.<em>  
><em>Izayoi entró en silencio hasta au habitación y se acostó en su futon.<em>  
><em>-Ahora tengo una nueva razón para no casarme con Takemaru- susurró Izayoi a la nada.<em>  
><em>-No puedo casarme con él porque Inuno tiene mi corazón- suspiró y se quedó dormida<br>_  
><em>Continuará...<em>


	4. El primer beso

_Capítulo 4: El primer beso_

_Izayoi sentada en una habitación que le otorgó Takemaru a ella desde que había ido a visitarlo. Después de la celebración de su decimoquinto cumpleaños, Takemaru había estado tratando de darle un beso; pero por suerte, fracazó cada intento._

_Izayoi estaba decepcionada de que Inuno no pudo llegar en su cumpleaños, pero no lo culpaba, ya que él le había dicho unos días antes que tenía que ir a una batalla. Por unas semanas, Izayoi se iba al bosque para encontrarse con Inuno y los dos hablaban sobre todo de. Incluso había convencido a sus padres de ir a visitar a una tia, pero en realidad se fue a a dar un paseo con Inuno._  
><em>Inuno la llevo a la epoca moderna, fue un par de horas de caminata antes hacia un viejo pozo y cuando los dos lo atravesaron se encontraban en un mundo completamente nuevo. Izayoi estaba fascinada, ella también tenía un gran momento. Incluso llegó a imaginar a Inuno con la s ropas de esa epoca, y pensó que se veía mas hermoso.<em>  
><em>Allí la llevó al parque y se establecieron bajo un árbol, donde hablaron de muchas cosas<em>  
><em>Al día siguiente, Inuno le dio un medallón como un regalo de cumpleaños. El relicario fue un corazón de oro con un diamante en el centro, en el interior había una foto de él en un lado y una foto de ella en el otro, Izayoi nunca se lo quito. <em>  
><em>Sus padres nunca vieron las imágenes del medallon, simplemente suponieron que era un regalo de su tía. (Que se supone que visitó)<em>  
><em>Izayoi fue traída de sus pensamientos cuando oyó un golpeteo de la ventana que daba al exterior. Ella la abrió cautelosamente y vio dos ojos hipnóticos de oro mirandola de nuevo en su orbes marrón. Ella sonrió y le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, feliz que estaba a salvo de la batalla. Izayoi le había sorprendido a Inuno con ese afecto, pero después de unos momentos, le devolvió el abrazo así<em>  
><em>-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- preguntó Izayoi mientras se alejaba de la ventana para que Inuno pudiera entrar. (De su padre Inuyasha heredó lo de entrar por la ventana de Kagome, jeje)<em>  
><em>-He seguido tu aroma- respondió sentándose en el futón, a lo cual Izayoi le siguió y se sentó a su lado<em>  
><em>-¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó ella apoyándose contra la pared<em>  
><em>-Quería saber lo que me perdí en su cumpleaños, este fue el primero que me he perdido en mucho tiempo- dijo Inuno tambien apoyándose en la pared a lo cual Izayoi dio una pequeña sonrisa<em>  
><em>-Bueno, fue agradable; tengo nueva cúpula, kimonos muy bonitos, aunque Takemaru sigue tratando de darme un beso- dijo Izayoi, alo que podía haber jurado que vio tenso a Inun<em>  
><em>-Pero no lo ha logrado- dijo ella rápidamente y vio que Inuno se había relajado.<em>  
><em>Izayoi le preguntó acerca de la batalla y él volvió a dar sólo una respuesta vaga, pero se alegró de que él le decía algo al respecto. Cuando terminó se había vuelto a decirle que más paso en su cumpleaños; entonces le conto la primera vez que Takemaru había tratado de besarla<em>  
><em>-Como he dicho antes, sólo veo a Takemaru como un amigo y si dejo que me bese, va a tener una idea equivocada y no quiero hacerle daño- dijo Izayoi.<em>  
><em>-Usted sabe que tendrá que darle un beso en su boda- dijo Inuno a lo cual Izayoi suspiró y sonrió<em>  
><em>-Entonces, sólo voy a imaginar que estoy besando el hombre que quiero besar- respondió ella en voz baja.<em>  
><em>-¿Quién podría ser? -le preguntó con curiosidad.<em>  
><em>Izayoi se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia su mano con garras que se encontraba descansando <em>_en el suelo. Murmuró algo en voz baja con la esperanza de que tal vez él no oía, pero la sonrisa suave que lo vio dar al levantar la vista un poco le dijo que había escuchado .Rápidamente miró hacia abajo un poco avergonzado._  
><em>Entonces Izayoi sintió una garra debajo de la barbilla que la hizo levantar la cabeza y sintió los labios suaves de Inuno contra los suyos. Izayoi abrió los ojos como plato cuando llegó a la realidad; Inuno la estaba besando! Poco a poco se cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso.<em>  
><em>Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Izayoi abrió los ojos. Los dos estaban sorprendidos de lo que habia pasado <em>  
><em>De repente, el beso inundó la mente de Izayoi y ella se sonrojó mirando hacia abajo tratando de ocultar su rubor. Murmuró un pequeño "lo siento" y en el regazo de lnuno se acurrucó un poco en una bola para ocultar su vergüenza. Lo oyó dar una risa profunda, a lo cual ella levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo.<em>  
><em>-Usted no tiene que lamentarlo Izayoi- dijo con dulzura- Y ahora que tengo tu primer beso, Takemaru no puede tomarlo- continuó en voz baja envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Izayoi apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Inuno relajaado<em>  
><em>-Es cierto que conseguí mi primer beso- dijo en voz baja a sí misma- Y fue de quien yo quería que fuera- pensó para sus adentros mientras se quedaba dormida en los brazos de Inuno por primera vez.<em>

_Continuará..._


	5. Mejorando en nuestra relacion

_Capítulo 5: Mejorando en nuestra relacion_

_Izayoi se despertó con el sol en los ojos y sonrió, finalmente estaba de vuelta en su casa, en su propia habitación, en su propia cama. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que regresó de Setsuna y ella estaba cada día mas agradecida de estar en casa. La visita había sido muy aburrida, excepto por el beso que tuvo._

_Cada vez que pensaba en ello, no podía dejar de sonreír y sonrojarse, Inuno la había besado, y su alegría no fue la única. La noche pasada en que llego a casa, Inuno había entrado a su habitación, para asegurarse de que había llegado a casa de manera segura y antes de irse le dio un rápido beso en los labios._  
><em>Sin embargo, Izayoi se estremeció un poco al pensar en lo que ocurrio la semana pasada. Ella había bajado la guardia y fue el dia soñado para Takemaru en que se le acercó y la besó. Cuando su familia se enteró, estaban tan contentos de que ella consiguiera su primer beso de su futuro esposo y se fue hablando sobre lo lindo par que hicieron. Sin embargo Izayoi no estaba tan emocionada.<em>  
><em>Cuando Inuno había llegado a causa de una reunión en el momento se dio cuenta de Izayoi, le preguntó qué le pasaba y ella le había dicho lo de Takemaru. Cuando estuvieron solos le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero Izayoi lo sorprendió besandolo en los labios.<em>  
><em>Izayoi puso los pies de vuelta en la tierra (por que andaba en la Luna, jejeje), cuando oyó a su padre hablando o más bien gritar a algunos de sus hombres que fueran a ver si un ejército necesita ayuda sobre una montaña que estaba un poco más de 5 millas en su palacio. Izayoi atacada por la curiosidad salio por la ventana de su habitación a investigar que estaba pasando.<em>  
><em>Vio por los árboles a un demonio que ella reconoció como Hiroki quien fue mano derecha de Inuno. Lo había conocido la semana pasada también porque había acompañado a Inuno a la reunión. Izayoi pensaba que era un hombre muy agradable; pero tambien sabía que aunque no estuvieran en reuniones siempre lo acompañaba en sus asuntos de batalla y lo demas, Había algo mal?<em>  
><em>-Hiroki!- gritó Izayoi corriendo hacia él.<em>  
><em>-Izayoi, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Tu padre le gustaria verte en la casa a salvo- le dijo Hiroki<em>  
><em>-¿Dónde está Inuno?-Preguntó ella con alegría, pero también un poco preocupada al ver el rostro de Hiroki con un dejo de dolor.<em>  
><em>-Hubo una emboscada y fue herido gravemente. Su padre lo dejar descansar en una de sus salas de repuesto- dijo Hiroki dejando a Izayoi en shock. Rápidamente le dio las gracias a Hiroki y fue a buscar a Inuno. Lo encontró en un cuarto de repuesto que no estaba muy lejos de su habitación.<em>

_Izayoi empujó suavemente la puerta de tela metálica a un lado y entró en la habitación. Inuno estaba en un sueño ligero, respirando suavemente; ella se movió y se sentó junto a él. Su pecho, el hombro derecho y brazo tenían un vendaje. Miro su rostro dormido, se le veía tan tranquilo._  
><em>Izayoi coloca suavemente su mano en el pecho, justo sobre el vendaje, pero con cuidado de no poner ningún tipo de presión, y sin querer causar más daño, se inclinó hacia delante y ligeramente coloco sus labios en los suyos. Se acostó a su lado, puso su cabeza sobre su hombro sin venda y puso su mano sobre su brazo vendado, pero cuidando de no agravar la herida. Su padre y Takemaru habian ido a la batalla y los funcionarios en casa de su madre y sus hermanas, Izayoi sabía que no los iban a descubrir; los ojos de Izayoi comenzaron a ponerse pesados, hasta quedarse dormida.<em>  
><em>No sabía cuánto tiempo ella estaba fuera, pero se despertó con la sensación de unas garras pasar suavemente por su cabello; gimió suavemente cuando ella se sentó y se encontró con Inuno mirándola. Ella le dio una sonrisa de alivio por que estaba bien, pero se ruborizó de vergüenza por alguna razón.<em>  
><em>-Hola- dijo Izayoi aun sonrojada<em>  
><em>-Hola- respondió Inuno tranquilo. Trató de sentarse, pero dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de dolor, ya no había duda de que sus costillas estaban demasiado magullado.<em>  
><em>-No trates de moverte demasiado- le reprendió Izayoi en voz baja mientras se aferraba a sus hombros y lo empujó suavemente hacia abajo. Sorprendentemente, Inuno cumplió y se recostó.<em>  
><em>-Estaré bien- dijo Inuno relajándose en el futón<em>  
><em>-Usted sigue siendo herido de gravedad- murmuró Izayoi preocupada<em>  
><em>-Yo curo rápido- dijo, pasándose la mano ligeramente hacia arriba y por la espalda con dulzura. Izayoi dio un suspiro de aprobación y cerró los ojos en paz. Hubo un silencio cómodo antes de que Izayoi oyo hablar a Inuno<em>  
><em>-Algunos de cumpleaños para mí- murmuró. Izayoi se incorporó bruscamente después de oír eso.<em>  
><em>-Es su cumpleaños?- preguntó ella emocionada a lo cual Inuno suspiro<em>  
><em>-Sí, es mi cumpleaños- dijo mirandola a su vez divertido por lo emocionada que estaba.<em>  
><em>-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó inclinándose hacia delante<em>  
><em>-En años demonio o años humano?<em>  
><em>-Ambos- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.<em>

_-En años demonio estoy más de cinco siglos, 502 para ser exactos. En mi forma humana tengo 21_  
><em>-Wow, ¿qué edad tendría yo en los años demonio? -preguntó ella como un niño e Inuno se rio entre dientes<em>  
><em>-Bueno, tienes quince años por lo que sería en años demonio 425, que es todavía muy joven ya que los demonios tenemos una vida muy larga- dijo mientras miraba hacia el techo.<em>  
><em>Izayoi sonrió y se recostó a su lado.<em>  
><em>Después de un tiempo Izayoi decidió que debería irse porque Takemaru y su padre deberian volver pronto. Ella le dio un beso de despedida a Inuno, en el que se perdió nuevamente en sus labios.<em>  
><em>El sonido de voces los apartaron, Izayoi le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se apresuró a enderezar su kimono, ya que se había convertido en arrugas por su siesta.<em>  
><em>Lo que empezó como un flechazo hacia el Señor occidental se había convertido en amor e Izayoi tenía la sensación de que si sus sentimientos por el otro seguía creciendo, pronto florecerían y las cosas podrían ser peligrosas. Pero mientras ella estuviera con Inuno<em>  
><em>No le importaba...<em>

_Continuará..._


	6. Estoy enamorado

_Capítulo 6: Estoy enamorado_

_2 años después..._  
><em>(Cumpleaños 17 de Izayoi)<em>

_Inuno y Hiroki se encontraban fuera del castillo de descansando despues de el día. Inuno se sentó en los escalones que conducían a la puerta del castillo y Hiroki se apoyó contra la pared. El aire estaba fresco aún de la terrible tormenta que ha golpeado la noche anterior. Hiroki decidió romper el silencio._  
><em>-¿Quiere que me vaya con usted a la reunión de esta noche en el pueblo de Izayoi?<em>  
><em>-La reunión fue cancelada por la celebración del cumpleaños Izayoi- dijo Inuno<em>  
><em>-¿Qué edad tendrá que este año?-pregunto Hiroki<em>  
><em>-Diecisiete<em>  
><em>-Ahh, y el próximo año se casa con ese chico Takemaru creo<em>  
><em>-Sí- gruñó Inuno a cabo. Hiroki se dio cuenta de que la mano de Inuno que descansaba sobre sus rodillas apretadas, probablemente cerca de derramar sangre si se rompió la piel.<em>  
><em>-Supongo que usted no aprueba de eso- dijo Hiroki.<em>  
><em>-No puedo soportar la idea de que ella estuviera con otro hombre- murmuró Inuno enojado.<em>  
><em>-Parece que su amor- se rió Hiroki, limpiándose la cara con la mano y cerrando los ojos. Inuno se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos.<em>  
><em>-Yo- dijo en voz baja.<em>  
><em>-Hmm?<em>  
><em>-Yo estoy enamorado de Izayoi- dijo Inuno<em>  
><em>Hiroki suspiró y lo miró. Inuno siempre fue tan tenaz que casi nunca podía conseguir que se abra, pero él también sabía que había cambiado el general mucho en estos últimos años por Izayoi, y Hiroki estaba agradecido por ello.<em>  
><em>-Entonces, ve a decirle a ella. Nunca se sabe, podría estar sintiendo lo mismo- dijo<em>  
><em>Inuno asintió con la cabeza y se lanzó a través de los árboles a buscar Izayoi. Sin embargo después de unos minutos de carrera, se encontró con una pelea entre dos grupos de demonios que tenía que romper lo que significaba que sería más tarde de lo esperado.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Continuará...<em>


	7. Te amo

_Capítulo 7: Te amo._

_Izayoi se excusó en la mesa y se sentó en la roca que daba a la charca del koi. Quería estar sola y no conocía a nadie que ver en el otro lado del jardín._  
><em>Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras el pensamiento de Inuno llenaba su mente. Ella no lo vio en su fiesta de cumpleaños como lo hacía normalmente, ya que nadie sabía de su amistad que tenían que cumplir solamente en secreto; y normalmente, en su cumpleaños durante la celebración encontraba su silueta en los árboles y se escapaba a verlo. Una vez que la celebración dio fin, su familia se sentó alrededor de la mesa a hablar antes de acostarse, y, finalmente, Izayoi necesito un poco de aire.<em>  
><em>Izayoi oyó un chasquido y un destello de plata junto a ella. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada excepto por un pedazo de papel doblado que descansaba en su regazo. Abrió el papel e inmediatamente reconoció la letra del quien era<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Lo siento Izayoi, no pude llegar a tu celebración. Unos asuntos requerían mi presencia. Iré esta noche para verte y decirte algo importante<em>  
><em>Inu No Taisho<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Izayoi sonrió y pensó en lo que Inuno quería decirle. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación, en la que se puso un kimono de color rosa claro con una faja amarilla y azul que lo mantenían cerrado. <em>  
><em>De repente todo se volvió oscuro, y minutos mas tarde entro una sirvienta con 4 velas<em>  
><em>-Nuestras linternas normales que usamos se rompieron en la tormenta de anoche- dijo mientras encendía las velas. <em>  
><em>Ayer por la noche una fuerte tormenta rompió un montón linternas y destruyó muchas cosechas en el pueblo. Izayoi dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión. La sirvienta salió y ella se recostó en su futon.<em>  
><em>Izayoi se quedó mirando el techo y las paredes, se estaba haciendo tarde e Inuno aún no había venido, lo que la estaba preocupado cada vez mas de que Inuno no vendría después de todo. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse cuando se oyó un ruido familiar pulsando en su ventana. Izayoi abrió lentamente la ventana para ver los ojos de oro en la oscuridad que ella conocía perfectamente<em>  
><em>-Pensé que no ibas a venir después de todo- dijo Izayoi en voz baja mientra se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar antes de que los guardias llegaran.<em>  
><em>-La tormenta de anoche saco de quicio a muchos demonios causando un gran par de peleas. Tuve que resolvelas- explicó Inuno manteniendo la voz baja.<em>  
><em>Izayoi se acercó a su futón y se sentó mientras Inuno se quitaba la armadura y se sentaba a su lado. Izayoi apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos totalmente en paz. A continuación, volvió a abrir los ojos para notar el ambiente que era más débil, tres velas se habían apagado. Entonces se acordó de la carta de Inuno<em>

_-Usted dijo en su carta que tenía algo importante que decirme- le dijo Izayoi mirándolo a la cara_  
><em>-Tienes razón, hay algo que quiero decirte, no tiene sentido jugar esto, así que será contundente- dijo en un tono serio mirándola.<em>  
><em>Izayoi se sentó, su corazón latía con fuerza. Él respiró hondo mientras esperaba a que continuara.<em>  
><em>-Izayoi... Te amo- dijo en voz baja.<em>  
><em>Izayoi se sorprendió pero por dentro estaba saltando de alegría. Él la amaba! Estaba muy feliz por esa confesión, finalmente le dijo sus sentimientos<em>  
><em>-Oh Inuno! Yo tambien... yo tambien te amo- dijo Izayoi mientras sentía que sus sueños eran realidad; realmente esperaba que ella no estuviera soñando. Inuno le dio una cálida sonrisa que parecía estar reservada sólo para ella.<em>  
><em>Luego se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso apasionado, el cual Izayoi se lo devolvió con pasión; la ultima vela se apago en el momento en que sus ropas cayeron, ese beso se profundizó mas mientras ambos se entregaban con amor. (no cuento mas pero es obvio que paso)<em>

Continuará...


	8. Un despertar soñado

_Capítulo 8: Un despertar soñado_

_Izayoi abrió lentamente los ojos; no era totalmente mañana, pero el sol saldría pronto. El golpeteo de la lluvia suave golpear el techo y las ventanas del palacio y de vez en cuando un rayo fue iluminando el cielo. Un trueno suave se oyó en la distancia, pero poco a poco cada vez más cerca._  
><em>Izayoi se acecó mas al pecho de Inuno y sintió sus brazos apretarla de manera inconsciente por la cintura. Ella miró su rostro dormido y vio la misma expresión pacífica que tenía cuando estaba aquí para curar sus heridas.<em>  
><em>Su pelo, que era normalmente atado en su cola de caballo estaba suelto y se desplegaron detrás de él desde que fueron a la cama. Un brillante destello de un rayo causó que Izayoi saltara un poco y apretar mas su abrazo alrededor de su cintura, cosa que causo que Inuno despertara un poco (pero Izayoi no se dio cuenta)<em>  
><em>Inuno la miró aun medio dormido, lo que le causó dar una risa baja y mantener a Izayoi en un abrazo consolador aún medio dormido.<em>  
><em>A continuación, un fuerte trueno rugió por todo el cielo. Izayoi rápidamente fue a acurrucarse contra él y terminó dandole rodillazos a Inuno en el estomago, por lo cual despertó completamente después y se sentó apoyándose en su brazo.<em>  
><em>-Lo siento Inuno! No era mi intención!- murmuró Izayoi apenada<em>  
><em>-No importa Izayoi, estoy bien- aseguró mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente. Izayoi sonrió un poco y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Inuno también y rodeó con sus brazos su cintura pequeña.<em>  
><em>Izayoi cerró los ojos y el pensamiento sobre los acontecimientos que llevaron a este punto. Sabía que un asunto peligroso se acababa de formar tal como ella había pensado. Ella también sabía que si Takemaru o su familia se enterara, las consecuencias serían graves...<em>  
><em>Con ese pensamiento Izayoi rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de Inuno; quien sintio su malestar y la miró<em>  
><em>-Que te preocupa Izayoi?- preguntó, abrazandola,mas lo que calmó un poco. Izayoi lo miró.<em>  
><em>-Qué pasa si mi familia se entera de nuestra unión?- susurró e Inuno pudo oler el temor de ella<em>  
><em>-No lo harán. Si de alguna manera lo hace, no será mucho, yo te protegeré-Inuno la consoló, e Izayoi hasta que otro pensamiento vino a su mente<em>  
><em>-Qué pasa si quedo embarazada? -le preguntó e Inuno le dio otro beso en la frente.<em>  
><em>-Vamos a tratar con él siempre y cuando llegue el momento- respondió suavemente- Sólo disfruta ahora el presente<em>

_Izayoi asintió con la cabeza y apoyó la cabeza hacia abajo sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos. Unas horas más tarde el sol salio un poco más por el horizonte. Izayoi se movió y abrió los ojos cuando Inuno se pudo de pie y comenzó a volver a vestirse de nuevo su kimono y armadura_  
><em>-A dónde vas?- le preguntó Izayoi, sentándose y agarrando la sábana de la cama contra su pecho.<em>  
><em>-Tengo que irme, sus guardias se despertarán pronto al igual que su criadas No sería bueno si me encuentran en su habitación y en la cama- dijo Inuno mientras se ataba el cabello nuevamente en su coleta alta. Luego se inclinó y le dio un beso dulce a Izayoi<em>  
><em>-Voy a volver esta noche mi amor- le dijo en voz baja antes de desaparecer de la habitación. Izayoi dio un suspiro de ensueño; se puso de pie y se vistió, preparándose para su día.<em>  
><em>*******************************************************************************************************************************************************<em>  
><em>Izayoi entró en el comedor, donde estaba el resto de su familia<em>  
><em>-Izayoi Buenos días- dijo su madre.<em>  
><em>-Buenos días mamá- respondió Izayoi mientras se sentaba. Ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en Inuno y lo que tuvieron anoche.<em>  
><em>-Por qué estás tan contenta?- le preguntó uno de sus hermanos confundidos<em>  
><em>-No hay razón- dijo Izayoi mientras miraba afuera en el jardín.<em>  
><em>-"Hasta esta noche mi amor"- pensó con un suspiro empezando a comer su desayuno.<em>

Continuará...


	9. Día de los dos

Capítulo 9: Día de los dos

El comienzo de día de Inuno despues de esa mañana...

Inuno volvió al castillo y se en encontró con Sesshomaru, su hijo, que lo esperaba.  
>-Padre, hueles a humano ¿Por qué? -preguntó con una voz carente de emoción, pero Inuno pudo oír la acusación en su tono.<br>-Mis relaciones con Izayoi no son de su interés Sesshomaru- dijo Inuno severamente al pasar junto a su hijo.  
>Sabía que tendría que decirle a Sesshomaru que pensaba en hacer a Izayoi su compañera, en algún momento, pero quería esperar hasta que Izayoi decidiera que si quería.<br>Se acordó de decirle a Izayoi hace un tiempo acerca de Sesshomaru y no parecía que se molesto por ello.  
>Inuno suspiró en que el pensamiento y decidió caminar hasta la parte posterior de su castillo, donde él y el resto de su ejército entrenaba normalmente. Tenía que aclarar su mente por un momento y pensar en que decirle a su ejército sabiendo que habría preguntas, ya Hiroki no podía mantener la boca cerrada sobre el tema.<p>

Inuno caminó alrededor de la parte posterior de su castillo, no se sorprendió al ver a Hiroki. Pero, lo que le sorprendió fue ver que la mitad de su ejército estaba esperandolo a él también.  
>-¿Y bien?- preguntó Hiroki<br>-Bueno, ¿qué?- fue la respuesta de Inuno con su voz sospechosa.  
>-¿Le dijiste a ella?- Ryuu, uno de sus hombres, preguntó. Sí, él lo sabía. Hiroki no podía guardar silencio cuando se trata de todo el tema Izayoi.<br>Sin embargo Inuno sabía que podía confiar en su ejército con este conocimiento, ninguno de ellos lo iba a entregar a su familia.  
>-Por supuesto que sí- dijo como si fuera obvio. En esto, los hombres gritaban y le invadieron.<br>-Vale, vale, lo entiendo ya está todo contento por mí y Izayoi. Pero he conocido a este ejército de un tiempo muy largo así que voy a ser franco. ¿Cuál fue la apuesta y quién ganó?"- Inuno se echó a reír. Este ejército había sido conocido por apostar de la vida personal de uno al otro y él admitió que era culpable de participar en las apuestas y de vez en cuando.  
>-Para ver si usted le diría a Izayoi y Hiroki ha ganado- dijo uno de los hombres de la multitud, Inunotaishou dirigió una mirada a medias de Hiroki. El resto del día fue una falta de definición de Inuno ya que se sabio todo sobre todo por su ejército haciéndole preguntas. Un par de veces que alcanzó a ver Sesshomaru evidente su camino, sin duda, conocio la verdad, él ha sido inteligente.<br>Inuno suspiró sabiendo que tendría que sentarse y hablar con el chico al final del dia. Sin embargo, podría esperar por ahora, había dejado a Sesshomaru permitirle un tiempo, entonces él sería capaz de tener una conversación seria con él espero.

Inuno se preparaba para ir a ver a a Izayoi. Miró en torno al castillo en una profunda reflexión. Tal vez debería traer a Izayoi aquí un día como una escapada para ella. Vivía solo, aquí, el ejército y Sesshomaru rara vez lo visitaba a menos que fuera de importancia absoluta o de una batalla y ya Izayoi tenía tanto miedo de ser descubierta, éste sería un gran lugar para que descanse y no se estresan.  
>Se puso su armadura y se dirigió hacia el castillo y en la noche.<p>

Inuno se escondo de los guardias y se dirigió a la habitación de Izayoi. Se escondió en un árbol hasta que la costa estaba claro y miró a su amada.  
>Ella estaba cepillando su pelo y tarareando en voz baja una cancion para sí misma. Se arrastró detrás de ella, donde se puso de pie y rodeó con sus brazos de forma segura alrededor de su cintura.<br>-Hola mi amor- dijo en voz baja, poniendo un beso justo debajo de su oreja. Izayoi rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de el, ella suspiró y se fundió en un abrazo.

El comienzo del día de Izayoi después de esa mañana...

Izayoi parecía moverse más sin Inuno allí. Anoche fue el mejor cumpleaños para ella. Después de que Inuno se fue, Izayoi se había vestido y se dirigió al comedor donde toda su famila estaba. Saludó a su madre y le dijo a su hermano señalando estaba equivocado cuando le preguntaron por qué estaba tan feliz. En realidad no comio mucho, sin embargo, no sabe de que tiene hambre.  
>Por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo ver a su hermana de 10 años de edad (y la más joven de la familia), Yumi, mirandola con curiosidad. Normalmente Izayoi sabia que Yumi estaba mirandola, porque esa no era inusual. Ya que fueron las dos más jóvenes de la familia y las dos únicos que no tienen una familia que preocuparse (sin contar Aya), Izayoi y Yumi había un buen enlace entre ellas.<br>Pero esta mañana, Izayoi se sentía incómodo ante la mirada de su hermana, que era casi como si Yumi estaba tratando de encontrar algo mejor. Izayoi estaba un poco nerviosa por esto e incluso un poco de miedo; Yumi era una chica inteligente para su edad, pero no había manera de que ella supiera sobre Inuno? No es esto muy pronto por lo menos.  
>Después del desayuno, Izayoi trató de caminar por los jardines, pero sus nervios se alertaban cada vez que veía a Yumi. Si lo sabía, iba a decirlo? No, ella no, ella y Izayoi eran mucho más para que ella hablara. Pero, Yumi le tenía miedo a los demonios al igual que el resto de sus hermanas para Izayoi no sabía si eso fuera suficiente para decirle a Yumi.<br>Al mediodía Izayoi nunca se había sentido tan estresado. Mientras caminaba por el lado de su palacio y pasó la habitación donde sus padres se sentaron y hablaron de la próxima boda de Izayoi y Takemaru. Ese fue otro miedo por ella, ¿cómo iba a salir de este matrimonio? Podría pedirle Inuno, que se involucraran los dos. Izayoi negó con la cabeza y continuó su paseo antes de que sus padres notaron su presencia.  
>Izayoi entro a una sala de juegos para sus sobrinas y sobrinos. Sus hermanas estaban allí jugando con sus niños pequeños que estaban riendo y abrazando a sus madres que en la vuelta y se echó a reír. Izayoi inconscientemente puso una mano sobre su estómago mientras miraba al jardín lejos de la escena antes de su amante. ¿Tendría un hijo algún día?<br>Se imaginó a una niña corriendo por los jardines con un ramo de flores en la mano y la suciedad de su kimono. Tenía el cabello largo y negro como Izayoi y sus ojos marrones, pero tenía las mismas marcas como Inunotaishou. También había pequeñas garras y colmillos los más pequeños.

Izayoi tambien se imaginó a un niño pequeño al lado de la chica. Tenía el pelo de plata hermoso y ojos hipnóticos dorados como Inuno. No tenia marcas como su hermana o de los oídos demonio. En lugar de eso había oído humano como Izayoi. Pero él también tenia colmillos y garras diminutas.  
>Izayoi dio una pequeña sonrisa pero su sueño fue interrumpido cuando oyó su nombre.<br>-Izayoi?- preguntó su herma Tomoko, quien tomo a su bebé en sus brazos, era tan pequeño con el pelo negro como ella, pero tenía los ojos de su padre, el verde bosque. Era un pequeño adorable.  
>-Sí Tomoko?- dijo Izayoi un poco aturdida por despertar de su sueño.<br>-¿Está usted bien? Tiene su mano sobre el estómago, te sientes mal?  
>-No estoy bien Tomoko, gracias por tu preocupación-aseguró Izayoi.<br>Tomoko sonrió y volvió con su bebé. Izayoi se dirigió de nuevo al jardín y se sentó bajo un árbol con sombra. Cerró los ojos y continuó sus pensamientos de esperanza de su futura familia. Ella se sentía mal de que Takemaru estaba tan enamorado de ella, pero esos sentimientos no fueron devueltos, pero estaba segura de que el encontrara a alguien que lo ame algun día.  
>-Hermana?- una voz dijo, rompiendo el silencio pacífico. Izayoi abrió los ojos para ver Yumi allí, jugueteando nerviosamente con su kimono. Todos los nervios de Izayoi volvieron mientras ella se sentaba con cautela.<br>-Sí Yumi?-preguntó, fingiendo tranquilidad. Ella sonrió y se acercó a Yumi para poder sentarse a su lado. Yumi tenía el pelo largo negro como Izayoi pero ella los usaba en dos coletas altas. Sus ojos eran marrones, pero también llevó a cabo una chispa muy bonita en ellos. Ella era una niña muy hermosa y Izayoi sabía que por el tiempo que estuvo en edad casadera, muchos niños iban a venir a pedir su mano.  
>-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? -preguntó nerviosa e Izayoi respiró hondo.<br>-Por supuesto que puedes cariño- dijo Izayoi confortablemente.  
>-¿Por qué Señor Inuno Taisho estuvo aquí?" -preguntó de pronto inclinadose hacia Izayoi. Izayoi sintió que su corazón deje todo el aire y dejar su cuerpo. ¡Oh, no!<br>-Umm, ¿qué?- dijo Izayoi tratando de fingir que es inocente.  
>-Me levanté muy temprano esta mañana porque tenía una pesadilla y decidi ver el amanecer. Yo he ido a su habitación, pero yo no quería correr el riesgo de despertar a nadie en el palacio como uno de los bebés- Yumi paro y miró a la hierba.<br>-¿Y?- Izayoi empujó suavemente, tratando de recuperar la compostura.  
>-Y cuando abrí la puerta de mi ventana vi a Inuno Taisho saltar de la ventana de tu dormitorio - dijo en un hilo de voz.<br>Izayoi sintió que su estómago caía mientras sentía como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo.  
>-Yumi, no le contaste a nadie esto?- Izayoi preguntó.<br>-¿El hada cuenta?- Yumi le preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.  
>Hada era su pequeña blanca y esponjosa, gatita que Yumi trata como a un bebé. Izayoi dio un suspiro de alivio.<br>-No, ella no cuenta  
>-Entonces, ¿por qué el general estuvo aquí hermana? Usted me puede decir- dijo ella rápidamente.<br>Izayoi miró a su hermana pequeña. Sabía que podía confiar en Yumi y le hacía sentirse mejor si alguien que sabía que podía confiar en esto.  
>-¿Me lo prometes no contárselo a nadie? -preguntó ella con seriedad y Yumi asintió vigorosamente.<br>-Lo prometo hermana, usted sabe que puede contar cada uno otra cosa  
>-Muy bien, Inuno Taisho estaba aquí porque él y yo...<br>-Son amantes?- dijo Yumi emocionada. Ella siempre fue una amante de cualquier tipo de historia romántica.  
>-Sí Yumi, somos amantes- dijo Izayoi en silencio y Yumi sonrió feliz.<p>

-Estoy tan feliz por ti Izayoi!" -exclamó ella, pero pronto miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la escuchó.  
>-Pensé que tenías miedo de los demonios?- Izayoi preguntó curiosa por la reacción de su hermana.<br>-Pero el general no es como los demonios, el padre y los hermanos nos hablan, es mucho más agradable  
>-Lo es- dijo Izayoi suavemente.<br>-Puedo conocerlo algún día?  
>-Se lo preguntaré<br>-Te prometo que no lo diré- dijo Yumi rápidamente, lo que hizo sonreír a Izayoi.  
>-Las niñas no están?- dijo la madre de Izayoi y Yumi, mientras ella se acercó a ellos- ¿De qué estaban hablando?"<br>-Nada- dijo tanto las dos a la vez. Su madre levantó una ceja.  
>-Muy bien, Yumi llega tarde a la lección de la corte- dijo mirando aIzayoi- E Izayoi, puede que quiera venir adentro, no quiero que se enferme- dijo su madre<br>Izayoi se puso de pie y se dirigió all interior para tomar una siesta.

Izayoi se sento en su futon y se apartó el pelo mientras tarareaba en voz baja a sí misma. El día fue finalmente a su fin y queria pasar la noche con su amor demonio.  
>Dejó el cepillo hacia abajo y luego sintió un par brazos envolverlos alrededor de su cintura.<br>-Hola mi amor- oyó decir a Inuno mientras él le dio un beso en la oreja. Ella paso los brazos por encima de él y se fundió en un abrazo.  
>Que ya es obvio en que terminaron los dos no, no me digan pervertida, es mi naturaleza,jajja nn

El comienzo de la noche para los dos...

La vela en el cuarto brilló tenuemente, apenas ninguna luz en el espacio oscuro. Izayoi estaba en el pecho desnudo de Inuno mientras ella giraba un mechón de su cabello que estaba fuera de su cola de caballo otra vez y se extendió alrededor de ellos.  
>Se hizo el silencio entre los dos hasta Inuno rompió el silencio.<br>-Creo que un día te llevaré a mi castillo. Es un buen lugar para estar juntos y que también no te preocupes por ser descubierta. Usted puede decirle a su familia que está visitando a su tía- dijo en voz baja .  
>-Me gusta la idea- susurró ella. Se quedó en silencio otra vez e Izayoi estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando de pronto recordo ese mismo día y se sentó, mirando a Inuno<br>-¿Te acuerdas de Yumi?  
>-Es tu hermana pequeña?<br>-Sí, así es ahora tiene diez y es muy inteligente. La razón por la que digo esto es que ella sabe bien de nosotros- divagaba Izayoi nerviosa e Inuno se sentó también.  
>-¿Cómo?<br>-Se despertó temprano en la mañana, y te vio partir. Pero ella promete no decirle a nadie, excepto de hada- dijo Izayoi divertida e Inuno levantó una ceja.  
>-Hada?<br>-Su gatita  
>-Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos- dijo Inuno serio.<br>Izayoi asintió con la cabeza y miró a la llama de la vela. Inuno se relajo hacia abajo sobre la colchoneta cuando ella apagó la llama y se recostó, acurrucándose a su lado.  
>-Una cosa más, ella quiere conocerte- dijo Izayoi.<br>-Pensé que tenía miedo de los demonios? -preguntó, con voz un poco somnoliento al igual que ella.  
>-Ella si, pero no de ti. Ella dice que usted es mejor y no como los demonios de nuestro padre y hermanos nos hablan- dijo Izayoi y lo oyó reír.<br>-Muy bien, creo que puedo conocerla a su próxima vez que venga- dijo un poco divertido. Izayoi sonrió.  
>-Gracias- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y los dos se durmieron en los brazos del otro.<p>

Izayoi se despertó con el sol golpeando su rostro y vio que estaba sola en su habitación. Se incorporó y buscó su kimono azul y se lo puso nuevo. Se puso de pie y se cepilló el pelo por lo que era recto y salió de su habitación.  
>Sabía que era demasiado pronto para que la mayor parte de su familia despertata, pero sabía de una niña que estaba despierta. Se acercó a la puerta de tela metálica que conducía a la habitación de Yumi.<br>Yumi estaba sentada mirando a la puerta exterior como el sol sigue aumentando. Llevaba un kimono sencillo blanco.  
>-¿Por qué otra vez? Viste a Inuno salir de nuevo- dijo en tono de broma mientras Yumi se sobresaltó un poco y se volvió para mirarla.<br>-¡No, yo estaba viendo el sol- dijo ella, con las mejillas rojas porque estaba atrapada.  
>-Está bien Yumi. Usted sabe que yo le pregunté si podía conocerte- dijo la decisión de repuesto a su hermana.<br>-¿Qué le dijo- preguntó ella mientras caminaba hacia Izayoi.  
>-La próxima vez que venga aquí te llegaras a reunirse con él- dijo Izayoi.<br>Yumi se quedó en silencio en el pensamiento profundo miró luego a su hermana mayor.  
>-¿Tiene que el general hacer lo mismo con mi padre por el matrimonio? -le preguntó e Izayoi se sentó.<br>-No, Inuno y yo no estamos casados- dijo Izayoi. Se sentía un sabor amargo en la parte posterior de la garganta en la palabra 'casada'. Le hizo pensar en Takemaru, oh cómo quería cancelar el compromiso  
>-Pero que pasa si usted está embarazada?- Yumi le preguntó.<br>-Él y yo nos encargaremos de él siempre y cuando llegue el momento- respondió con calma Izayoi recordando su conversación con Inuno sobre el tema.  
>-De hecho, llegó a pedir un favor- dijo Izayoi y Yumi se emocionó.<br>-¿Qué, cual?.  
>-Quiero hablarle a madre y padre en dejarme ir a la casa de nuestra tía pronto. Único que realmente iremos al castillo de Inuno<br>-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Preguntó Yumi emocionado.  
>-Necesito que vengas conmigo a la casa de nuestra tía, así que cuando me vaya, que puede actuar como si estuviera allí, dar nuestras excusas.<br>-Ok! Pero, ¿cuándo nos vamos?  
>-Vamos a ver en el desayuno cuando le pregunto- dijo Izayoi.<br>En ese momento llegó una criada en la solicitud para preparar a Yumi para el día e Izayoi salió de la habitación.  
>Ella estaba en camino a su habitación cuando ella casi se tropieza con su madre.<br>-Lo lamento madre- dijo Izayoi.  
>-Izayoi no es que el mismo kimono que usaste ayer? -preguntó su madre.<br>-Oh, sí, me disculpo madre, estaba tan cansada anoche que me olvidé de cambiar, voy a hacerlo ahora- mintió Izayoi.  
>Pasó al lado de su madre para seguir a su habitación cuando la voz de su madre la detuvo.<br>-Izayoi, ¿hay algo que me quieras decir? -preguntó ella, no volviéndose hacia su hija.  
>-Nada madre- dijo Izayoi sintiendose nerviosa. Se quedó en silencio y luego escuchó a su madre irse. Izayoi corrió a su habitación y se puso un kimono nuevo.<p>

El desayuno tenía un aire extraño a ella. Izayoi podía sentir la mirada de su madre de vez en cuando, mientras que el resto de la familia era consciente de los dos en un comportamiento extraño y siguió comiendo su desayuno. Yumi, notando molestias de su hermana, rompió el tenso silencio.  
>-Madre, padre, puede Izayoi y yo ir a ver a la tía?-le preguntó.<br>-No veo por qué no- dijo su padre. Parecía estar de buen humor, que era muy bueno.  
>-Me gustaría saber por qué las dos quieren ir tan de repente- dijo su madre mirando hacia atrás desde la comida y se quedó mirando a sus dos niñas, la mirada persistente más en Izayoi.<br>-Mi hermana va a casarse pronto y quiero pasar un viaje más con ella y siempre es divertido para visitar la casa de mi tía- dijo Yumi con voz triste de que no pueda ir. Izayoi se sorprendió por lo bien que mintió Yumi y lo convincente que era.  
>-¿Por qué no va Aya también? Ella tampoco se ha casado- dijo su madre dirigiendo su pregunta a Izayoi.<br>-A Aya no le gusta ir a ver a la tía, porque ella siempre se olvida que su nombre es" Aya" -dijo Izayoi.  
>-Es verdad madre. Esa mujer puede ser exasperante cuando se olvida de quién soy yo!- Aya habló de su lugar en la mesa. Su madre se quedó en silencio y miró a su padre.<br>-Supongo que no tengo un problema,entonces- dijo volviendo a su comida. Izayoi mentalmente suspiró de alivio. ¿Por qué su madre actuaba de forma tan extraña?  
>-Se decidio entonces! Ustedes iran mañana- dijo su padre. Izayoi se sorprendió de la rapidez con que se va a ir, sorprendió aún más que esto funcionaba!<p>

El desayuno continuo en silencio y cuando terminó, Izayoi y Yumi se fueron al lago a relajarse antes de continuar con su día.  
>Izayoi se sento en el borde, sin embargo, ella siempre estaba a la vista de su madre. Ella no podía saber. ¿Podría? No, ella no podía. No había manera.<br>Ella quería hablar con Inuno esta noche después de que Yumi se durmiera. Se volvió sus pensamientos a su viaje a su castillo.  
>-Parece manera perfecta- pensó Izayoi mientras caminaba por los jardines.<p>

Continuará...


	10. Estancia en el castillo

_Capítulo 10: Estancia en el castillo_

_Inuno estaba de patrulla con Sesshomaru, quien caminaba a su lado. Se hizo un silencio espeso entre los dos, ambos querian decir algo pero no sabian cómo empezar.  
>El aire era caliente cuando el sol empezó a ponerse. Inuno miró hacia el cielo durante unos minutos, después se decidió y rompió el silencio.<br>-Mañana, voy a traer a Izayoi al castillo- dijo simplemente.  
>Aunque Sesshomaru no vivía en el castillo, porque preferia los viajes en su tierra, el le hacia una visita de vez en cuando.<br>-¿Cree usted padre, ser sabio?- le preguntó Sesshomaru. No entendía el enamoramiento de su padre con una mujer humana. Su padre nunca se molestó con una relación de ningún tipo durante el tiempo que podía recordar. Cuando era muy joven, sus padres se fueron por caminos separados debido al hecho de que ambos se odiaban mutuamente. Su matrimonio había sido arreglado por su familia.  
>Sesshomaru sabía que su madre continuó teniendo relaciones muy cortas, sin embargo él no la veía a menudo. Cuando su padre comenzó a mostrar interés en esa huamana, Sesshomaru pensó que era una de esas fascinantes curiosidadades de su padre; cuando empezó a pasar más tiempo con ella y se había formado una amistad, Sesshomaru creyo que se sintió aliviado sólo para encontrar a alguien que no se molesté con la política como un montón de la gente de la corte. Cuando se enteró que su padre había dicho que la había amado y que ahora estaba durmiendo con ella (Gracias a Hiroki se entero), Sesshomaru creyó que su padre la iba a dejar cuando se aburriera.<br>Ahora su padre la traía al castillo, esa no era una buena señal para Sesshomaru.  
>-¿Por qué no va a ser, si es que quiere vivir Izayoi aquí algún día- la voz de su padre lo trajo de sus pensamientos.<br>Inuno había planeado llevar a Izayoi como su compañera y se iba a vivir en el castillo. Izayoi sabía de este plan, pero aún el no_ _se lo ha pedido formalmente. También estaba la cuestión de ese niño Takemaru._

_-No entiendo por qué sigue con este asunto de esa humana, padre- dijo Sesshomaru con un poco de molestia en su voz.  
>Inuno siguió caminando, pero endureció su postura.<br>-Ella tiene un nombre Sesshomaru! Es Izayoi y espero que la llames así!- regañó un poco enojado.  
>-¿Cuál es su fascinación con ella?- respondio Sesshomaru, sin embargo, sabía que mientras su padre estaba bien, tenía un genio endemoniado y no lo provocaba cuando se enojaba.<br>-Me encanta Sesshomaru, y prefiero estar salvo de mis asuntos personales- respondió Inuno, tratando de mantenerse a raya.  
>-Ella es un ser humano, sin embargo, una criatura que está por debajo de nosotros- dijo Sesshomaru causando que su padre se detenierA.<br>-Ni se te ocurra insultar a Izayoi! Los seres humanos no están por debajo de los demonios, algo que usted debe pasar por esa cabeza- gruñó Inuno. No le gustaba estar enojado con Sesshomaru o gritarle, pero no le permitió insultar a Izayoi, y su hijo no fue una excepción.  
>Los dos habían llegado al castillo y Sesshomaru había dejado caer el tema, no deseaba la ira de su padre más de lo que ya era.<br>Sesshomaru vio cómo su padre se fue a palacio de los humanos, no en lo más mínimo la aprobación de donde esta "relación" que estaba pasando._

Izayoi se sentó y se apartó el pelo con paciencia mientras Yumi apenas podía quedarse

_quieta. Izayoi sonrió a la emoción de su hermana. Para evitar cualquier sospecha de aumento, Yumi había ido a su habitación, como de costumbre, pero cuando estuvo segura de que todos habían ido a dormir, había logrado colarse en el cuarto de Izayoi. Pero ella no era una niña pequeña paciente y quería conocer al amante de su hermana inmediatamente.  
>-¿Dónde está hermana?- Yumi gimió en voz baja para no despertar a nadie. Izayoi sabía que estaba cansada, estaba haciendo todavía más impaciente que de costumbre.<em>

_-Va a llegar pronto. Recuerde que es soberano de Occidente por lo que está ocupado- dijo a su hermana en una risita._

_-Pero si está herido? Usted ha dicho que va a las patrullas de las tierras. ¿Y si era atacado?- susurró Yumi dramáticamente._

_-Dudo que un demonio tratará de hacerle daño. Es demasiado fuerte- dijo Izayoi. Pero, siempre había tenido miedo de que algo le puede pasar a Inuno y ella no lo supiera._

_-¿Está bien para mañana?- preguntó Izayoi cambiando de tema_

_-Sí- dijo Yumi mientras tomaba el cepillo de Izayoi y rozaba la parte trasera del pelo de su hermana. La sala quedó en silencio hasta que hubo una ráfaga de viento pequeña mientras la ventana se abria y se cerraba._

_-Perdóname por haber llegado tarde- dijo una voz profunda que Izayoi conocia perfectamente._

_Yumi vio como Izayoi se puso de pie y saludo a Inuno en un abrazo amoroso antes de alejarse. Izayoi lo miró por un segundo y se dio cuenta de que algo le molestaba, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él rápidamente giro la cabeza y se volvió hacia Yumi._

_-Buenas noches- le saludo Inuno, a lo cual Yumi asintió con la cabeza mientras lo miraba._

_-Inuno ella es Yumi, Yumi el es Inuno- dijo Izayoi sonriendo dulcemente._

_-Es un placer. Es bueno saber finalmente quien ha estado viendome ir y venir- dijo inclinándose ligeramente a Yumi con una sonrisa. Yumi se quedó con los ojos abiertos y se sonrojó, miró a Izayoi, sabiendo que su hermana le había dicho eso. Izayoi dio una sonrisa y se sentó de nuevo junto con Inuno. Inunotaishou se había quitado la armadura para que parecen un poco menos intimidante para Yumi._

_Yumi quería hablar, pero ella dio un bostezo grande y rápidamente se cubrió la boca de vergüenza._

_-Yumi, ¿por qué no te vas a la cama y duermes un poco?- dijo Izayoi ella gentilmente mientras le frotaba la espalda con dulzura._

_-Pero quiero quedarme un poco más...- dijo Yumi sólo para ser interrumpida por otro bostezo suyo._

_-Mis disculpas por venir tan tarde Yumi, la próxima vez que nos encontramos voy a estar seguro de que llegaré antes- dijo Inuno. Los ojos de Yumi estaban caídos e Izayoi le ayudó a volver a su habitación._

_-Buenas noches Yumi- dijo Izayoi metiendo su hermana, Yumi empezó a decir algo, pero se abría y se quedó dormida. Izayoi volvió a entrar en su habitación y vio a Inuno que se establecio mirando al techo en una profunda reflexión, se veiaque tenia problemas en sus ojos._

_-¿Qué pasa? tienes una mirada extraña en tus ojos, lo vi cuando vino - dijo Izayoi acostandose a su lado, a lo cual Inuno uspiró y sacudió la cabeza._

_-No es nada, sólo que tube una pequeña pelea con Sesshomaru hoy. _

_Izayoi sabía de Sesshomaru, cuando ella e Inuno se hicieron amigos. Se acordó de él diciendo que Sesshomaru trataba a los seres humanos de lo mas bajo, lo que significaba que no estaba de acuerdo con ella e Inuno en estar juntos._

_-Lo siento- dijo Izayoi, Inuo la miro y le sonrió_

_-No, no es tu culpa, el niño se parece a su madre- dijo con amargura._

_Izayoi también sabía de la madre de Sesshoumaru. Inuno le había dicho que estaban dispuestos a casarse, pero no como los demás y que los dos se habían separado cuando Sesshomaru era muy joven. Izayoi pensó que la separación, cuando él era tan joven pudo haber sido la raíz de amargura de Sesshomaru, pero ella nunca le dijo a Inuno._

_-¿Estás lista para mañana?_

_-Sí, ¿cuándo vas a venir a buscarme?_

_-Al ponerse el sol, me imagino que podría pasar algún tiempo con su tía antes de llegar al castillo-dijo Inuno._

_Ella asintió con la cabeza y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. No recordaba cuando se quedó dormida, pero cuando se despertó, ya era de día y las sirvientas estaban preparando todo para su viaje a casa de su tía._

_El viaje fue largo y cuando llegaron a casa de su tía ya era mediodía. Su tía salió y sonrió. Ella tenía mucho pelo canoso y ojos verdes._

_-Hola, mis niñas!- dijo su tia abrazando a sus sobrinas. Miró a Izayoi por un minuto antes de hablar._

_-Te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, será un hombre afortunado el que amarás- dijo mirando a la cara de Izayoi antes de continuar en silencio- Y por ese brillo nuevo en sus ojos, yo diría que ya has encontrado uno. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo antes de pasar a Yumi. Izayoi se sorprendió al decirlo. Ella respiró hondo y siguió a su tía y su hermana al interior de la casa_

_Las tres se sentaron y comieron la cena, Izayoi mentalmente veia la puesta de sol por venir. Ella se sentía incómoda con las miradas de complicidad de su tía. Ella prefería a los sospechosos de su madre, por lo menos su madre no tienen tanto un indicio de que su tía lo hizo._

_-Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo con ustedes, chicas?- su tía le preguntó._

_-Estoy haciendo muy bien mis clases de corte, pero no me gustan- dijo Yumi._

_-Sí, no me importaba para ellos tampoco. Resultaron inútiles, al final de todos modos para mi prometido había encontrado otro- dijo con una mirada lejana._

_-Es por eso que nunca se ha casado tía?- Izayoi preguntó con simpatía._

_-Sí, querida_

_-¿Por qué te fuiste?- le pregunto Yumi interesada._

_-Mi prometido había descubierto que estaba involucrada con un hombre del pueblo local. Él no quería más y pronto se encontró con otra princesa- dijo su tia a Yumi quien estaba profundamente interesada, mientras que Izayoi sintió algo en ella._

_-"¿Es por eso que ella sabe de mí y mi madre no? Ella tuvo una aventura así?"- se preguntó._

_-¿Qué pasa con el hombre con que estabas ¿Por qué no te casaste con él?- le pregunto Yumi_

_-Esa es una historia para otro día el pequeña. Ahora la cama- dijo su tía._

_-Pero es apenas puesta de sol?- Yumi exclamó con tristeza._

_-Nada de peros querida, si te cambias y me esperas en la cama, te puedo decir más historias de mi infancia- dijo tiernamente. Eso hizo que Yumi saltara y se fuera a prepararse para la cama. Como no había siervos, Yumi tenía que hacerlo todo por sí misma, que no era un problema para ella o Izayoi._

_-Ella es demasiado joven para conocer la verdad del destino del hombre- dijo su tía cuando Yumi se perdió de vista._

_-¿Qué pasó?- Izayoi preguntó._

_-Como usted sabe, tu abuelo era un hombre severo, y no tolera nada que pueda poner el nombre de la familia, el honor en peligro y controlar a su pueblo con mano de hierro. Él siempre le dio al Señor occidental un momento difícil- se detuvo por un minuto en una profunda reflexión. La atención de Izayoi se centró más cuando su tía menciono a Inuno, que había conocido un hecho que él era el gobernante cuando su abuelo estaba vivo, así como muchos de sus antepasados desde que tenía más de 500._

_-Se condenó al hombre a la muerte- dijo su tía, causando a Izayoi a jadear y cubrir su boca. Eso fue terrible!_

_-Lo siento_

_-No, yo sé que él vive una vida tranquila en el otro lado- dijo ella tomando su té. Izayoi miró afuera y vio que el sol había empezado a ponerse y se puso de pie._

_-Disculpe tía, pero estoy cansada y quiere retirarme- dijo empezando a salir de la habitación. Llegó a la puerta antes de que su tía comenzara a hablar._

_-Ten cuidado, los demonios son criaturas astutas- dijo provocando a Izayoi dar la vuelta y encontrarse con la mirada de su tía._

_-¿Qué...- comenzó a decir, pero antes su tía, la cortó._

_-Puedo ser un poco senil, pero no soy estúpida- dijo mientras continuaba bebiendo su té- Tú eres mi sobrina favorita y siempre supe que eras diferentes de las otras chicas. No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero veo que eres feliz y eso es suficiente para mí_

_-Tía..._

_-No voy a decir nada- dijo ella e Izayoi asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia su habitación. ¿Cómo supo que era un demonio? Se sentó y miró hacia fuera esperando a Inuno. Unos minutos más tarde llegó y se metió en su habitación._

_-Hola amor- dijo cogiendo el pequeño paquete que contenía algunos de sus kimonos._

_-Hola_

_-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Inuno de rodillas a su lado_

_-Estoy bien, es sólo que mi tía nos conoce de alguna manera. Yo vine hoy y me dijo que podía ver en mis ojos_

_-No estoy sorprendido. Aika es sabia desde cuando tenía tu edad y tenía que visitar a su abuelo. Ese hombre era indignante- dijo provocando a Izayoi a reír un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a oír a alguien usar el nombre de su tía y ella se dio cuenta de la obvia aversión de que Inuno estaba con su abuelo._

_-Ella dijo que él le dio un tiempo difícil- dijo e Inuno asintió con la cabeza- Mi tía Aika dijo que ella estaba en la misma situación que yo, que estaba comprometida, pero amaba a otro_

_-Me acuerdo muy bien. Por eso no me sorprende que ella sabía de nosotros- dijo mientras Inuno e Izayoi puso de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta._

_-Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo sabía que eras un demonio- dijo Izayoi mientras Inuno se levantó y saltó a través de los árboles._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Ella dijo que ella estaba involucrada con un hombre del pueblo local, pero que de alguna manera supo de inmediato que eras un demonio- dijo Izayoi._

_-No Izayoi, era un hombre del pueblo local, pero él no era un ser humano- dijo Inuno tomando a Izayoi en brazos_

_-¿Qué? -le preguntó sorprendida_

_-Tu tía estaba involucrada con un demonio, es la principal razón de por qué su abuelo estaba tan enfadado- dijo Inuno mientras caminaba hacia al castillo con Izayoi, que al sentirse protegida en los brazos de su amado, se quedo profundamente dormida._

_Izayoi despertó con el sol en los ojos cuando los dos ya habian llegado al castillo, ya era tarde, probablemente cerca del mediodia._

_Realmente se veía como el castillo de un demonio. Estaba hecha de piedra y era muy grande. En el interior podía ver también de piedra con antorchas iluminando el largo pasillo. Había muchas puertas y sentía curiosidad, pero los hechos de ese mismo día con su tía y el viaje hasta aquí la había cansado y no podía mantenerse despierta. Inuno había establecido una habitación sólo para ella por si alguna vez quería estar sola, pero aparte se quedaría en su habitación._

_Izayoi se acurrucó más en las mantas calientes y sintió un cambio de peso a sus espaldas. Somnolienta, se volvió y vio a Inuno pacíficamente dormido a su lado. Ella sonrió ante la maravillosa sensación de ser finalmente capaz de despertar a su lado sin preocuparse de que nadie que los encontrara o que necesiten para dejar de mantener su amor en secreto._

_Ella lo vio dormir un poco más de tiempo y luego se dio cuenta de algo en la habitación. Se veía como un pequeño punto rebotando hacia ellos. Izayoi se frotó los ojos pensando que todavía estaba medio dormido y escuché un ruido. Abrió los ojos y vio algo chupar en el cuello de Inuno_

_Sin pensarlo, Izayoi golpeó con la mano el punto causando que Inuno se despertara sacudiendose y su mano se puso en contacto con el cuello._

_-¿Qué pasa Izayoi? -le preguntó frotándose el cuello._

_-Había algo en tu cuello- dijo Izayoi al abrir la mano para ver el punto saltar de su mano._

_-Que...- comenzó a decir Izayoi antes de que sintiera un pinchazo en el cuello. Rápidamente se golpeó y vio la cosa flotar hasta que fue a la mano de Inuno._

_-Myoga ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le dijo al pequeño punto. Izayoi se confundio, que era esa cosa?_

_-Lo siento señor, pero yo no le he visto en mucho tiempo y me hizo perder el sabor de su sangre, sin embargo debo decir que la sangre de su amiga es muy dulce. ¿Puedo preguntar quién es esta belleza encantadora?- Izayoi se sonrojó mientras Inuno puso ojo en las palabras que decia la pulga._

_-Myoga ella es Izayoi, Izayoi el es mi sirviente, Myoga la pulga- dijo Inuno mientras Izayoi se inclinó hacia el para ver al demonio pequeño._

_-Hola, querida- dijo Myoga dando una pequeña reverencia._

_-Hola- dijo Izayoi con cautela, sintiéndose un poco tonto hablar con una pulga, un demonio o no._

_-En todos mis años con mi amo, él no ha tenido una mujer en su presencia, a excepción de Irasue- Izayoi salto al ver a Inuno aplastando a la pulga en su mano_

_-Ni siquiera menciones el nombre de esa mujer- gruñó Inuno molesto soltando a la pulga. Izayoi se sintio mal por él, sabiendo que no le gustaba su ex esposa._

_-Perdóneme señor, no quise hablar de ella- dijo Myoga mientras saltaba a la muñeca de Izayoi, lejos de donde podía ser aplastado._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido sirviente de Inuno?- Izayoi pregunto con la desicion de cambiar de tema._

_-Oh, he estado con la familia del amo muchos siglos, muchos, muchos. He servido a esta línea de la familia desde mucho antes del nacimiento del amo- dijo Myoga- Sin embargo hace unos meses me separé de el y sus hombres, cuando un terrible ejército de un clan enemigo nos atacó, los perdí en medio de la batalla- continuó. _

_Los ojos de Izayoi se abrieron como platos del valor del demonio pulga hasta que oyó a Inuno burlarse de el-_

_-Se escapó en el minuto que los demonios venian hacia a nosotros. La única razón por la que se separó de nosotros fue porque él se había ido a quién sabe dónde, mientras que nosotros luchamos- dijo sin rodeos. Izayoi trato de cubrir una risa ante la idea, ahora sabia que Myoga no era el más valiente demonio._

_-Puedo explicar todo eso...- comenzó Myoga antes de que lo interrumpieran_

_-Oh, es decir cada vez:" Yo estaba pendiente de usted amo, no le sirvo de mucho si estoy herido o muerto-se burló Inuno de la pulga cuando se levantó de la cama y se fue a cambiarse un kimono de nuevo. Después de cambiarse se acercó y le dio un beso rápido a Izayoi._

_-Voy a ir a buscar algo para desayunar, debes tener hambre. Si usted desea cambiarse, puse la bolsa en tu habitación, es justo al lado- dijo dándole un beso más antes de salir._

_-Puedo decir que se preocupa mucho el amo por ti- dijo Myoga mientras Izayoi se levantó y fue hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta y entro con Myoga en el hombro. La habitación parecía casi idéntica a la Inuno a excepción de algunos accesorios más femeninos._

_Izayoi se movió detrás de la pantalla del vestidor para cambiarse con un kimono de color verde lima con hojas doradas y flores bordadas en ella._

_-Estoy sorprendido de que su familia aprueba dicha relación, la mayoría de las familias humanas son estrictas cuando se trata de una relación humana y demonio- dijo Myoga mientras Izayoi se ataba la faja verde alrededor de su cintura._

_-Mi familia no sabe de la mio con Inuno- dijo Izayoi sentada en su cama._

_-Oh, así que es una situación difícil. ¿Qué pasa si tu padre te elige a un marido- Myoga preguntó mientras se encogía un poco en el pensamiento._

_-Yo ya estoy comprometida con un hombre llamado Takemaru de Setsuna. Estoy a casarse con él en mi decimooctavocumpleaños- dijo mientras los ojos se abrieron como platos de Myoga._

_-Entonces, será bastante complicado, de los planes del amo de convertirla en su compañera- dijo Myoga causando Izayoi de vista nuevo. Se hizo el silencio entre los dos un poco más antes de Izayoi rompió el silencio._

_-Usted ha dicho que ha estado sirviendo a la familia Inuno desde antes de nacer?-Le preguntó Izayoi_

_-Ah sí, creo que empecé con mi deber con el bisabuelo del amo, fue un niño que fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, como he mencionado antes. El amo es muy diferente a su familia, sobre todo por qué no se le ve hablar de ellos _

_-¿Qué tanto?_

_-Bueno, para el hecho de que al amo le agraden los seres humanos y los ve como no igual a la presa o intocables. No me sorprende si va a haber un escándalo de su familia cuando se dan cuenta de que ha tomado a una humana como su compañera- dijo Myoga haciendo que los ojos Izayoi se ampliaran de preocupacion- ¡Oh, no te preocupes querida! El amo no le teme a su familia ni le importa lo que piensan, se puede manejar fácilmente. Aunque Irasue es otra historia, que puede conducir a la locura_

_-Pensé que estaban separados_

_-Ellos lo son, pero eso no quiere decir que no se inmiscuye en sus asuntos personales- dijo Myoga._

_A continuación, las puertas del castillo se cerró de golpe y pasos sonaron a la puerta del dormitorio. La puerta se abrió e Inuno llegó con un plato de comida y se lo entregó a Izayoi._

_-Aquí está tu desayuno amor, si me necesitas, voy a estar en el estudio, Myoga puede guiarte hasta ahí. Tengo que hacer un poco de trabajo por desgracia- dijo sonriendole a ella, le dio un beso en la la frente y salió de la habitación._

_Izayoi se comió su comida y estuvo en la cama mirando por la ventana grande. Ella se cansó al sentir la suavidad de la almohada , el calor de las mantas y se cayó en un sueño ligero._

_Inuno se sento en su estudio sobre los papeles de los otros gobernantes le había enviado. Quería pasar tiempo con Izayoi mientras estuviera aquí, pero no podía pasar por alto estos documentos a menos que él quisiera que los gobernantes saltaran a su garganta en su próxima reunión._

_Elevar los sentidos lo hizo fácil para él para oir la respiración Izayoi y pudo decir que estaba dormida. Sonrió contento de que ella se relajara en el castillo en vez de sentirse incómoda en un lugar desconocido._

_Inuno continuó su trabajo hasta que un olor familiar le llego a la nariz. Un olor que no quería en estos momentos._

_-"Oh, por favor que se quede dormida en su habitación"- susurró a sí mismo_

_Continuará..._


	11. Un bebe

_Capítulo 11: Un bebe_

_Inuno respiró hondo cuando su hijo entró y se paró frente a su escritorio. Se levantó y esperó a Sesshomaru hablar. _

_-¿A qué has venido a Sesshomaru?" -preguntó, con la esperanza de hacer esto rápido. Él sabía que tarde o temprano, Sesshomaru se reunirá con Izayoi, pero esperaba que ese día no fuera hoy. Sesshomaru parecía hacer caso omiso de la pregunta de su padre cuando respiró e hizo casi una mueca  
>-¿Por qué el olor de esa mujer humana?<br>-Izayoi se está quedando aquí como te dije antes, no quiero que sea de tu preocupación Sesshomaru- dijo, haciendo hincapié en el nombre de Izayoi. No le gustaba que la llamara humano mujer o cualquier otra cosa relevante para eso.  
>-Hmph- fue la respuesta de Sesshomaru, aunque Inuno sabía que eso significaba que él aprobaba.<br>-No me importa lo que piensa de esto Sesshomaru, ahora ¿a qué has venido aquí?- dijo Inuno recordando mantenerse bajo control. Era demasiado pronto para una pelea.  
>-He venido a decir que he sido informado, que un clan demonio enemigo está tratando de acercarse a las Tierras del Oeste<br>-¿Sabes quién es?- pidió Inuno a sabiendas de que tendría una ventaja si supieran lo que estaban en contra.  
>-Es demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero por el tipo de su partida se debe conocer a principios de la próxima semana. La única razón por la que sabemos tan temprano se debe a su informante que los "San" encuesta- explicó Sesshomaru.<br>A lo cual Inuno asintió y se sentó en el pensamiento.  
>Sesshomaru ha sido inteligente y podría engañar a alguien a decirle algo como esto. La razón por la que el pensamiento le vino a la cabeza era porque no tenía un informante en el Eastlands, al parecer, Sesshomaru había pensado que habia olvidado un poco de la información.<br>Pero Inuno sabía que mientras Sesshomaru no tenga muchos aliados, su comportamiento frío y el aire intimidante le hacia más fácil para él para conseguir lo que quería con facilidad.  
>-Quiero ser informado sobre esto, quiero que te vayas a la "San" y observes el ejército, trata de descubrir algún tipo de debilidad, algo que nos ayude a conseguir una mejor mano alta- dijo Inuno y Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.<br>-Y Sesshomaru, no seas atrapado. Si algo llegara a suceder no tenemos el poder realmente en los otros países a excepción de nuestra reputación y que no puede llegar muy lejos, por lo que no causes ningún problema- agregó Inuno severamente. Una vez más Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta._

Izayoi abrió los ojos y gimió cuando se sentó. Ella sabía que no había dormido la siesta, mientras se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Izayoi sintió algo en el hombro, volteo la cabeza y vio a Myoga.

_-¿Tuviste una buena siesta querida? -preguntó mientras ella estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba.  
>-Sí, gracias Myoga- respondió, ella abrió la puerta y se dirigio hacia el pasillo.<br>-¿A dónde vamos?- Myoga le preguntó.  
>-Quiero visitar a Inuno- dijo. Myoga le dijo a dónde ir y como se dio la vuelta en la última curva chocó con algo duro y miró hacia arriba para ver qué o quién había chocado con ella.<br>-Oh- dijo Myoga antes de desaparecer de repente.  
>El aliento de Izayoi estába atrapado en ella, mientras miraba a la persona que se había encontrado .<br>-Humana- dijo con su voz profunda manteniendo a Izayoi congelada._

Inuno continuó mirando los papeles cuando se enteró del golpe con algo de Sesshomaru. Él escuchó cerca de saber que estaba fuera de carácter Sesshomaru para hacer algo así. Oyó murmurar a Myoga y saltar, pero sabía que era demasiado pequeño para encontrarse.  
>-Humana- oyó decir Sesshomaru.<br>Inuno abrio los ojos y de nmediato se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta para evitar algo entre Sesshomaru e Izayoi.

Izayoi sintió que se le heló la sangre cuando ella dio un paso atrás. La cara del demonio era emoción que la hizo aún más intimidada y asustada.  
>-Sesshomaru!- dijo una voz mas profunda.<br>Izayoi visiblemente relajada vio a Inuno llegar a través de la puerta y se interpuso entre ella y el demonio que ahora sabía que era Sesshomaru.  
>-Es ella padre- pregunto e Inuno asintió con la cabeza.<br>-Sí Sesshomaru ¿Hay algo más que necesites?  
>Los ojos de Sesshomaru se estrecharon, pero él no respondio, se fue sin decir palabra. Inuno podía sentir a Izayoi agarrandose de la parte posterior de su kimono y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba un poco nerviosa<br>-Así que el es...-él ya sabía de su pregunta antes de terminar.  
>-Mi hijo, Sesshomaru. Lo siento si te asusta, yo no tenía intención de visitar o el encuentro de los dos en este momento- respondió girando y poniendo su brazo sobre su hombro mientras caminaban por el pasillo .<br>No volvieron a hablar durante unos momentos, hasta que Inunorompió el silencio espeso.

_-¿Por qué venias a mi estudio? ¿necesitas algo?- le preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el patio y al jardín.  
>-Yo sólo quería visitarlo ¿Por qué Sesshomaru aquí?- le preguntó permaneciendo cerca de su lado.<br>-Él vino a decirme que se puede ir a la batalla pronto amor  
>-¿Cuándo será eso?<br>-No te preocupes amor, tenemos tiempo. Pero, por ahora he terminado mi trabajo y ahora puedo pasar el día contigo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se desplazaban por el jardín.  
>Al poco tiempo era mediodía e Inuno con Izayoi tenían listo el almuerzo en el jardín. Myoga se había reincorporado e Inuno lo aplasto en su mano por el abandono de Izayoi con Sesshomaru.<br>-Pero amo, sabía que estaba a salvo con usted cerca! Pero como usted sabe no le agrado al Señor Sesshomaru me fui- fue su excusa.-Pero no le agrada mas el ser humano- murmuró Inuno, mientras Izayoi sirvio el almuerzo. Habían hablado de muchas cosas, pero una cosa era cuanto tiempo Izayoi se quedaría.  
>-Mi padre me dijo que puedo permanecer cuatro días antes de regresar a casa-Eso significa que tienen más de tres días y yo creo que debe pasar algo de eso con su tía, así que tal vez deberíamos irnos de nuevo mañana por la noche- dijo Inuno e Izayoi asintió con la cabeza, aunque ella no queria irse.<em>

En la casa de Yumi con su tia...  
>Yumi estaba sentaba fuera de la casa de su tía y se quedó mirando el cielo. Izayoi se había ido esta mañana y su tía no parecía siquiera darse cuenta. No podía dejar de sentirse un poco molesta. Izayoi no se había despedido antes de salir.<br>-Mi niña, entra y come algo de comida, sé que usted debe tener hambre- dijo su tía. Como Yumi no respondió ni se movio, su tía volvió a hablar- Izayoi estara bien, ella es una chica inteligente y no haria algo que fuera peligroso  
>Yumi asintió, se puso de pie lentamente y siguió a su tía al interior de la casa. Ella se volvió y vio las nubes cubriedo el cielo, sabiendo que venía la lluvia.<p>

Izayoi se sentó en la sala principal del castillo frente al fuego. Lamentablemente ella e Inuno no notaron ningún síntoma de lluvia hasta que fueron empapados por el aguacero repentino.  
>Cerró los ojos hasta que oyó el movimiento en la puerta. Ella se volvió y vio a otro demonio en la puerta, pero éste lo conocia<br>-Hiroki!- Exclamó alegremente saltando y corriendo hacia él para darle un abrazo. Ella no lo había visto desde que había escoltado a Inuno al castillo cuando fue necesario para sanar que era un poco más de dos años.

_-Hola Izayoi, es muy agradable verte de nuevo- dijo sonriendo- ¿Sabes dónde esta Inu No Taisho? -le preguntó. (debo de dejar entendido que todos lo llamaban asi, pero Izayoi le decia Inuno de cariño. )  
>-Está cambiandose de ropa. Nos vimos atrapados en la lluvia<br>-Yo hubiera pensado que iba a coger el olor de la lluvia antes de que llegara- dijo Hiroki  
>Izayoi se sonrojó al recordar cómo ella e Inuno se distrajeron demasiado por los labios del otro para realmente darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor.<br>-Hiroki ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Inuno preguntó, mientras se acercaba a los dos.  
>-Algunos demonios están empezando estruendos por la lluvia y el viento desagradable<br>-Y tengo que ir a terminarla- dijo Inuno terminado y Hiroki asintió con la cabeza en tono de disculpa- Estaré de vuelta amor- le dijo a Izayoi dandole un beso antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Hiroki asintió con la cabeza hacia Izayoi y siguio a su comandante_

A pesar de que estaba fuera de asalto, Izayoi se dio cuenta de que era tarde cuando regresó Inuno. Ella estaba acostada en la habitación principal mirando al fuego, cuando entró en la habitación y la asusto poniendo su mano en su hombro  
>-Perdóneme, no significa que queria asustarte- dijo Inuno mientras se sentaba detrás de ella.<br>-No importa amor ¿Está todo bien? .  
>.Sí, la única razón que se me hizo tarde fue por que una vez que la pelea termino, se inició otra<br>-¿Qué tan mal esta el clima?  
>-Bastante mal, con sólo mirarlo, yo creo que terminará hasta mañana por la tarde. Tan pronto como sea seguro para viajar, te llevaré de vuelta con tu tía- dijo e Izayoi se apoyó en su pecho.<p>

_-Me gusta estar aquí, parte de mí no se quiere ir  
>-Hmm, no te preocupes Izayoi, pronto podras vivir aquí conmigo y no tendrás que salir<br>-¿Qué hay de Yumi?  
>-Ella puede visitarnos si lo desea, puede tener su habitación- dijo mientras los dos estaban sentados junto al fuego.<br>-¿Cuándo puedo ir contigo para siempre? Este año siento que pasa rápido y no me quiero casar con Takemaru  
>-No voy a dejar que te cases con él, no te preocupes por eso. Voy a pensar en algo, pero por ahora trata de evitar el estrés por esto- dijo dándole un beso. Ese beso se dirigió a dos, luego tres, luego cuatro ...<br>-Ven, creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama- dijo Izayoi un poco coqueta, Inuno entendiendo lo que le queria decir, apago el fuego, tomó a Izayoi en brazos y salieron de la habitación oscura hasta la habitación de Inuno._

_Izayoi se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, todavía estaba oscuro afuera. Los sonidos de la lluvia golpeando contra la ventana y el trueno débil eco en la habitación, fue un rayo parpadeante en el cielo de vez en cuando. Se acercó a Inuno, pero sintió una sensación extraña en el estómago.  
>Ella gimió suavemente y se movió la mano a su estómago suavemente. Cerró los ojos y trató de volver a dormir, pero la sensación no desaparecia. Tal vez algo que comió no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Por otra parte, ella e Inuno quedaron atrapados en la tormenta de ayer así que tal vez había cogido algo.<br>Izayoi se quedó quieta y siguió intentando volver a dormir hasta que la sensación se abrió camino en la garganta y se sentó. Inuno se despertó y se sentó también.  
>-Izayoi, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó notando en su rostro que había un matiz ligeramente verde a la misma. En lugar de responderle, ella saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño a vaciar el contenido de su estómago. Ella gimió cuando sintió una mano suave masaje en la espalda y el pelo que le apartaba de su rostro.<br>-Gracias- dijo débilmente, mientras esperaba unos segundos para asegurarse de que no tuviera mas la sensación de vomitar. Inuno suavemente la levantó, la llevó a la cama y le puso una manta sobre ella.  
>Se podría decir que había algo fuera de su olor, pero no lograba ubicarlo.<br>-Creo que cogí una enfermedad del estómago- se quejo Izayoi abrazandose a si misma-Tan pronto como la lluvia termine, la voy a llevar de nuevo con su tía- dijo Inuno suavemente, rozando el flequillo de la cara. Izayoi asintió con la cabeza y se quedó dormido.  
>Inuno trasladó a vestirse y empacar las cosas de modo que cuando el clima fuera mejor, Izayoi no tendría que preocuparse en empacar<em>

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
>La lluvia había terminado a mediodía e Inuno estaba llevando a Izayoi en brazos a casa de su tía. Ella se había despertado varias veces más por estar enferma, pero parecía estar bien ahora, al menos parecía que estaba bien.<br>Izayoi estaba entre dormida y despierto, se sentía débil después de estar enferma. El aire era fresco al igual que la brisa la hacía sentir un poco mejor.  
>La casa de su tía quedó a la vista e Inuno bajo a Izayoi mientras Yumi salio corriendo de la casa<br>-Hermana, pensé que te habias perdido!- exclamó lista para hacer frente a su hermana en un abrazo, pero Inuno la detuvo rapidamente  
>-No creo que un abrazo sea buena idea. Tu hermana parece estar enferma- dijo mientras Yumi miró a su hermana.<br>-Voy a llevar con la tia, seguro sabe, vamos Izayoi- dijo Yumi mientras tomaba la mano de Izayoi y la llevaba dentro.  
>Inuno esperó hasta que Izayoi estaba a salvo en el interior antes de salir, sabiendo que estaba en buenas manos.<em>

Izayoi deseaba que Inuno pudiera quedarse, pero sabía que no podía. Su tía entró con una taza y se sentó junto a Izayoi.  
>-Tome esto querida- dijo entregándole la copa. Izayoi bebió un poco antes.<br>-Tiene un sabor horrible!- dijo sintiendose como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.  
>-Yo sé que si, pero se supone que te ayuda- dijo su tía, animándola a beber más. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta cuando se volvió a Izayoi- Sin embargo no creo que esto sea un malestar normal del estómago- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.<br>Izayoi estaba confundido en cuanto terminó la bebida y se durmió.  
>Yumi la despertó un poco más tarde diciendo que se iban.<br>-La tía envió un mensaje de tu enfermedad a padre y dice que vamos a volver a casa para que pueda verte un curandero- dijo  
>Izayoi estaba débil y con la ayuda de Yumi, empacó sus cosas, así como las que había llevado con ella al castillo de Inuno y se fueron.<p>

********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Cuando llegaron a casa del padre de Izayoi, habían unos de sus soldados que la escoltaban hacia la curandera. Izayoi no entendía por qué tenía que ser escoltada a través de su propio pueblo, pero no discutió, los soldados esperaban afuera mientras entraba.<br>La curandero era muy dulce, una mujer de edad avanzada que tenia una muy reconfortante sonrisa que hizo a Izayoi sentirse un poco mejor. Izayoi le había dicho a la curandera de su enfermedad y que había comenzado mientras ella estaba de visita en casa de su tía.  
>-Dime hiija, ¿has estado saliendo con alguien?<br>-Sí- dijo Izayoi no entendiendo completamente el problema.  
>-Lo que quiero decir es ¿tiene usted un amante?-le preguntó la curandera manteniendo esa sonrisa reconfortante. Izayoi se ruborizó y abrió mucho los ojos.- No se avergüence mi niña- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de Izayoi. Izayoi dio una pequeña sonrisa.<br>-Sí- dijo fuera el hecho de que sea un demonio.  
>-¿Y cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?<br>-Yo no sé muy bien  
>-Mi niña, hay una posibilidad de que estes embarazada- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.<br>Izayoi abrio mucho sus ojos. Una parte de ella estaba muy emocionada, pero la otra parte estaba aterrorizada.  
>-Por favor, no le digas a mi familia-¿Por qué no?- dijo la curandera confundida<br>-Porque se supone que debo casarme con otro- dijo Izayoi asegurándose de mantener la palabra "demonio" fuera de todo esto. Izayoi respiró hondo cuando su madre entró.  
>-¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?- preguntó la curandera<br>-Perdóneme, pero oí que mi hija estaba enferma y quería ver como estaba- dijo, mirando a Izayoi.  
>-Tiene un virus estomacal y nada más, la tormenta de anoche fue una fiera y el tiempo se redujo considerablemente- dijo la curandera mientras se volteaba a mirarla. Lacurandero le dio una cálida sonrisa.<br>-Gracias- dijo su madre mientras ayudaba a Izayoi a ponerse de pie e irse.  
>Cuando llegaron al palacio, Takemaru estaba preguntándole si estaba bien y apenas dejandola de lado, lo que molestó mucho. Eventualmente, fue capaz de dejar su cama.<br>Izayoi entró en su habitación para encontrar una nota en su cama. Lo abrió y reconoció la letra de su amado yokai.

Mi amor  
>No puedo ir por unos días, un enemigo ha avanzado más de lo que pensábamos y tengo que ir a la batalla. Voy a estar de vuelta en por lo menos en una semana. Espera por mí.<br>Inu No Taisho

El resto del día para Izayoi consistía en su dormitorio y tomando algún medicamento, también preocupada por Inuno, pero ella sabía que no podía preocuparse demasiado a menos que ella quería llegar a ser incluso peor. Su madre la vigilaba por su enfermedad casi todo el tiempo, pero al caer la tarde no había venido por que Izayoi le dijo que necesitaba un descanso esa noche sin ser molestada.  
>Naturalmente, sin embargo, Yumi la ignoró y se fue a verla más tarde esa noche, Izayoi estaba en la cama mirando al techo.<br>-¿Estás bien?  
>-Sí, pero estoy un poco asustada- respondió Izayoi. Yumi miró la nota en la mano Izayoi y la leyó.<br>-Estoy seguro de que estará bien  
>-Yo sé que lo hará, él es muy fuerte y poderoso, pero eso no es lo que tengo miedo- dijo Izayoi.<br>-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Yumi, Izayoi se sento y respiro hondo  
>-La curandera cree que yo estoy embarazada- dijo Izayoi casi en un susurro.<br>-Eso es maravilloso...  
>-No, Yumi no entiendes! Si estoy embarazada, no podre ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Lo de yo con Inuno es un secreto, y prohibido, si estoy embarazada no sé lo que haría!- dijo Izayoi, en voz baja, pero molesta.<br>-Inu No Taisho te protegerá hermana, y él te llevara lejos de aquí. Estoy segura de que estará encantado de escuchar la noticia- dijo Yumi mientras Izayoi escondia la nota dentro de su kimono y se acostaba de nuevo en su futón.  
>-Eso espero- dijo mientras Yumi apagaba la vela.<br>-Izayoi, no te estreses, te hará más enferma y que es malo para el bebé si hay uno en el vientre- dijo Yumi dando palmaditas en el estómago de Izayoi.  
>Salió de la habitación mientras Izayoi cerró los ojos y pensaba en qué iba a hacer y cómo se lo diría a Inuno.<p>

2 semanas mas tarde...

Izayoi se despertó a la mañana siguiente golpeada por una oleada de náuseas que la llevo hasta el baño de su habitación. Ella tosió un par de veces después de estar enferma y sintió que alguien le tomaba el pelo hacia atras. Ella se volvió y vio a su madre.  
>-Ya estas llegando a controlar tu estado. Has dormido más tarde de lo habitual- dijo simplemente mientras Izayoi tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.<br>-Estoy bien madre, gracias- dijo Izayoi mientras permanecía de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente . Entró en su habitación, se recostó en su futón y tiró de la manta.  
>-Es un buen día, el aire fresco puede ayudarte- dijo su madre mientras se alejaba.<br>Izayoi miró al techo durante unos minutos antes de decidirse a seguir el consejo de su madre, se paró y se dirigió a los jardines.  
>Vio que sus hermanas estaban con sus hijos de nuevo. Las niñas fueron corriendo y recogiendo flores, mientras que conseguian el fondo de sus kimonos bastante sucios mientras que los chicos pretendían lucha de espadas con palos, a pesar de que sus madres no les gustaba, pero no pudo hacer mucho con su bebé en su regazo.<br>Mayako, una sobrina de Izayoi, vino corriendo hacia ella con una bonita flor de color rosa en sus manos.  
>-Ten tía Izayoi! Mamá dijo que estaba enferma y esta flor te hará sentir mejor! Me aseguré de que era su color favorito!- dijo alegremente Mayako con una sonrisa<br>-Gracias Mayako- sonrió Izayoi empujando un poco su pelo detrás de la oreja, tomando la flor con cuidado y la puso en el pelo.  
>Mayako sonrió y corrió hacia su madre y sus primos mientras continuaba el juego. Izayoi puso una mano en el estómago mientras seguía caminando.<br>Un bebe ¿Como sería su hijo ? ¿Tendría el cabello negro o plateado? ojos color marrón o de oro? tendra colmillos y garras diminutas? Izayoi sonrió al pensar en eso. A pesar de que no estaba del todo contenta de que esto ocurriera antes de que ella e Inuno descubrieran una manera de estar juntos sin que sea un secreto, estaba encantada de estar embarazada.  
>Pero, ¿Inuno seria feliz? Aparte de las veces que dijo de lidiar con eso siempre y cuando llegé el momento, nunca habían hablado realmente sobre los niños. Él ya tenía un hijo mayor, iba a querer pasar por todo otra vez?<br>Izayoi negó con la cabeza. Tenía que relajarse y dejar de pensar en eso, como Yumi. Yumi era tan inocente, sabía mucho acerca del mundo real, pero al mismo tiempo seguía viviendo en un mundo de fantasía donde todo tuvo un final feliz, romántico.  
>Luego, como si Izayoi supiera que su hermana estaba pensando en ella, Yumi apareció al lado de ella y sonrió tomándola de la mano.<br>-Pensé que estabas pasando el tiempo con Aya- dijo Izayoi manteniendo su mirada al frente.  
>-No me gusta el romance mucho. Por lo menos usted e Inu No Taisho tienen el sentido de que parece normal alrededor de la otra gente o conmigo presente, sino con el momento en que Aya y el joven entran en la habitación, me siento mal del estómago, cómo que actúan enfermos de amor- Yumi hizo una mueca agria que causó a Izayoi sonreír.<br>Su padre había encontrado un joven para Aya hace una semana, un joven señor de una familia muy próspera que Aya inmediatamente se enamoró. Se había convertido un poco molesta, aunque para eso todo lo que hablaban, se convertiría en gelatina cada vez que estaba cerca. Pero Izayoi no podía juzgarla porque con ella era la misma cosa con Inuno.  
>Las chicas se acercaron a la sombra de un mismo árbol, se sentaron cuando Yumi se enteró de los secretos de Izayoi.<br>-¿Qué vas a hacer con el bebé? Se puede ocultar tu vientre durante unos meses a causa de su kimono, por todas las capas, pero pronto va a ser muy notable  
>-Primero quiero que llege Inuno y decirle<br>-¡Eso es! Él va a volver pronto de la batalla- dijo Yumi feliz.  
>-La batalla terminó hace unos días, Hiroki me escribió diciendo que Inuno resultó herido y que iba a pasar unos días en curación- dijo Izayoi al recordar cómo Hiroki escribió que no se preocupara, que Inuno estaba bien, pero sólo necesitaba descanso.<br>-No te preocupes Izayoi, estará encantado! Él te ama y sabe que ustedes dos, seguro tendran un bebé una vez que por fin esten juntos- dijo Yumi tranquilizando a su hermana. Izayoi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Definitivamente ella tenía que ser más como Yumi en estos momentos.  
>-¿Como le llamaras?- pregunto Yumi emocionada<br>-No sé, tal vez Tomoko  
>-Ese es el nombre de una niña!<br>-¿Y?  
>-¿Y si es un niño?<br>-Creo que va a ser una niña- dijo sonriendo Izayoi.  
>-Va a ser un niño- dijo Yumi con una voz canta la canción.<br>-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
>-Debido a que usted acaba de decir que sería una niña por lo tanto, lo que significa que ahora será un niño- explicó Yumi.<br>-No funciona de esa manera- dijo Izayoi mientras miraba la flor que Mayako le dio.  
>-Mira Izayoi, todo irá bien. Sé feliz- dijo Yumi agitando el brazo de su hermana. Izayoi dio una pequeña risa y puso una mano en su estómago. Ella estaba feliz.<p>

Esa noche...  
>Izayoi ritmo su habitación, las velas con poca luz el espacio. Yumi había ido a la cama hace un tiempo e Izayoi era ahora la único hasta. Ella estaba tratando de averiguar qué decirle a Inuno cuando llegase a su habitación.<br>-Amor, tengo que decirte algo- Izayoi sacudió la cabeza y le llego el pensamiento de algo mejor que decir.  
>-Tengo algo que decirte, será una sorpresa- Izayoi se detuvo y respiró hondo, hasta que decidió sólo ser franca.<br>-Inuno estoy embarazada- dijo ella y decidió usar eso para cuando el llegara.  
>-¿Estás embarazada?- dijo una voz desde la puerta<p>

_Continuará..._


	12. Se descubre la verdad

__Capítulo 12: Se descubre la verdad.__

__-¿Estás embarazada?- Izayoi saltó para ver a Inuno en la puerta sorprendido. Se quedó helada, sin saber que él estaba detrás de ella cuando dijo eso. Esto no era lo que había previsto en absoluto!__

__-Inuno, estás bien, estaba tan preocupada- comentó con alegría, pero manteniendo su voz bajo control mientras corría más y lo abrazó con fuerza. Podía sentir que estaba tenso de los golpes.__

__-¿Estás embarazada?- preguntó Inuno con incredulidad cuando ella se apartó. __

__Miró la gema roja en la armadura del pecho y trazó con el dedo mientras ella asintió con la cabeza. Izayoi sintió que su mente evoca los peores escenarios de esto por venir. Se iría? ¿Estaría enojado? Sintió que las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos ante la idea.__

__Izayoi respiró hondo y miró hacia arriba con cuidado para ver a Inuno que sonreía suavemente. Sin embargo, desapareció cuando vio que una lágrima se escurría por su mejilla.__

__-Estas mal Izayoi -preguntó suavemente quitando las lágrimas de distancia, con cuidado de no herirla con su garra__

__-¿Quieres decir que no estás enojado? ___  
><em>__-¿Por qué debería estar enojado? -preguntó con una mirada divertida.__

__Izayoi realmente no tenía una respuesta para eso porque en realidad no sabia, pero algo en su mente le dijo que sería.__

__-Esta es probablemente la mejor noticia que he tenido durante un tiempo- dijo Inuno, su sonrisa había vuelto. Izayoi resopló y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, así, se sentía tonta ahora por tener todos esos pensamientos negativos y lo abrazó de nuevo.__

__-Te dije que estaría feliz- dijo una pequeña voz que causo que la pareja se separara y buscara en la ventana, pero Inuno ya sabia quien era.(fue por eso que no entro por la ventana.)__

__-Tu hermana se está convirtiendo en toda una espía- dijo Inuno divertido mientras Izayoi se deslizaba lentamente hacia la ventana entre abierta y Yumi entro con el sentimiento de culpa.__

__-Lo siento por el espionaje, pero Izayoi parecía tan nerviosa que sólo quería saber lo que pasó- dijo cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. Izayoi sonrió y sacudió la cabeza mientras Inuno rió en silencio-¿Significa esto que nos vamos hermana? __

__-Todavía no- respondió Inuno y Yumi asintió con la cabeza .__

__-Ve a dormir un poco, te voy a contar mañana- dijo Izayoi mientras Yumi abrazó a su hermana y salió de la habitación en silencio.__

__-Las cosas van a ser mucho más complicadas- dijo Inuno mientras Izayoi cerraba la puerta.__

__-Lo sé. ¿Qué haremos? -preguntó mientras se sentaba en su futon e Inuno se sentaba junto a ella y respiró hondo.__

__-Por ahora, mientras que tu vientre este plano, vas a tratar de actuar lo más normal que puedas, tus vestidos tienen capas suficiente para cubrir el crecimiento del vientre por un par de meses- dijo Inuno en una profunda reflexión e Izayoi asintió con la cabeza.__

__-¿Qué sucederá cuando ya no pueda ocultar el embarazo?__

__-Por mucho que quiera llevarte, no puedo por tu seguridad, pero creo que puedes tener un parto más seguro si tienes acá una curandera humana; dudo que pueda llegar al castillo de un demonio- dijo Inuno e Izayoi asintió con la cabeza___  
><em>__-Voy a tener que averiguar qué decirle a mi familia sobre el embarazo- dijo Izayoi un tanto preocupada. ____Siempre podría decirles que era la amante de alguien, pero luego otra vez aumentaría muchas preguntas sobre su identidad.__

__-Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme lo más cerca que pueda para mantenerte a salvo el amor- la tranquilizo Inuno poniendo una mano sobre su vientre. Izayoi se relajó un poco más y suspiró.__

__-Sé que mi hermanita va a querer ayudar, pero tengo miedo de que se meta en serios problemas cuando todo esto termine y se vea que el bebé sea un hanyou__

__-Me parece bien que tu hermana tenga toda la intención de ayudarnos, especialmente por ti, no importa cuáles sean las consecuencias. Es bueno tener a alguien así a tu lado__

__-Pero ella tiene tan solo 10 años, no es mucho lo que pueda hacer- dijo Izayoi preocupada.__

__-Estoy seguro de que va a estar bien, pero no está de más hablar con ella y hacerle saber en lo que se puede estar metiendo- dijo Inuno e Izayoi asintió de nuevo al caer en una profunda reflexión.__

__-¿Qué vas a decirle a Sesshomaru?__

__-Oh sí, casi me olvidé de ese detalle. No creo que el este feliz- dijo Inuno- No parecía muy contento de verme ese día en el castillo; pero él tiene que aceptar esto, y si no, no importa__

__-Lo siento- dijo Izayoi triste__

__-No te disculpes, nada de esto es tu culpa Izayoi, Sesshomaru rara vez se contenta con algo y si alguna vez sucede, él hace un trabajo muy bueno ocultandolo- dijo acostado al lado de Izayoi- Duerme mi amor, yo velaré tu sueño- dijo mientras se apagó la vela y la abrazo de manera protectora contra su pecho.__

__Izayoi bostezó y asintió mientras se quedó dormida.__

__Izayoi se despertó la mañana siguiente, sorprendida de ver a Inuno todavía con ella en la cama__

__-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? Si alguien te ve__

__-No te preocupes Izayoi, sólo quería asegurarme de que ibas a estar bien antes de irme.__

__-____Pero los guardias de seguridad se han despertado- dijo Izayoi.__

__-Izayoi?- era la voz de su madre que provenía de detrás de la puerta.__

__Ambos se congelaron, Inuno se dirigio al armario de Izayoi, corrió los kimonos para poder ocultarse tras de ellos y cerró la puerta justo cuando su madre entró en la habitación.__

__-Ah, te miras bien de nuevo- dijo su madre.__

__Izayoi asintió con la cabeza aparentando tranquilidad, pero su estómago se sentía cada vez peor mientras su madre estaba con ella en la habitación.__

__-Takemaru ha llegado y tiene deseos de verte, voy a enviar a una criada para que venga y que estes lista- dijo antes de salir.__

__Inuno salió de su escondite, obviamente molesto por la mención de Takemaru.__

__-Tengo que mantener las cosas lo más normal posible recuerdas?- dijo Izayoi en voz baja.__

__-Sí, ten cuidado, voy a volver esta noche- dijo Inuno dándole un beso dulce y salio rápidamente.__

__La criada entró y tomó un kimono de color rosa precioso para Izayoi y le ayudó a ponerselo. Izayoi se sentó mientras la doncella cepillaba su sedoso cabello, pero pronto se levantó y corrió hacia el baño, vaciando el contenido de su estómago.__

__Izayoi tomó algunas respiraciones profundas y siguió a la sirvienta a donde su familia la esperaba.__

__-Estoy muy contento de que estés bien mi amor- dijo Takemaru, abrazando a Izayoi.__

__Izayoi no pudp evitar sentirse inquieta por el apodo y el abrazo.__

__Cuando Takemaru se alejó Izayoi se sintió aliviada.__

__-Fue un dolor de estómago Takemaru, nada más- dijo sentandose junto a Yumi que estaba tratando de ocultar una mirada de disgusto hacia Takemaru. Izayoi le dio un codazo sutilmente en las costillas y le dirigió una mirada a cambio.__

__-¿Qué fue eso?- siseó Yumo mientras Takemaru hablaba con sus padres acerca de la política.__

__-No pongas esa cara, no nos ayuda en absoluto- susurró Izayoi espalda.__

__-Odio ver que te abraze- dijo entre dientes.__

__-Me has visto cuando Inuno me abraza- susurró ella.__

__-Pero el es más lindo!- Yumi le susurró rápidamente.__

__Takemaru volvió su atención a Izayoi y comenzó a preguntarle cómo ha estado.__

__Izayoi se sentó delante del estanque koi mientras frotaba suavemente su vientre, había llegado a estar lejos de Takemaru y fue a esconderse aquí, en el tenía que ir a clases de corte muy a su disgusto, pero Izayoi le dijo que podía venir por ella al estanque después.__

__Miró a los peces koi dando vueltas entre sí como lo habían hecho durante todos estos años. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, de sentirse tan vulnerable, ya que ella estaba sola también con un sentimiento de tristeza, nadie estaba con ella para verla.__

__-La tristeza no es un olor que deba aparecer en ti- dijo una voz.__

__Izayoi se sobresaltó un poco y miró hacia arriba para ver en una rama de un árbol alto, a Inuno sentado sonriendo levemente__

__-Me asustaste. dijo mientras se sentaba en una rama menor por lo que no fue vista por otros.__

__-____Mi visita será una corta porque se supone que debo ver hoy a Sesshomaru para decirle sobre el bebe., dijo mientras se apoyaba en el tronco del árbol.__

__-Espero que vaya bien- dijo Izayoi y se encogió de hombros__

__-El niño es hijo de su madre, y probablemente voy a saber de esa muchacha más adelante.__

__-Inu No Taisho!- le regañó Izayoi.__

__-Perdóname Izayoi, no quise decir eso, pero es probable que sepa de ella despues cuando ella descubra...- fue interrumpido __

__-Izayoi?-ambos saltaron al sonido de la voz de Takemaru.__

__Izayoi se volvió para ver Inuno irse y a Takemaru acercarse a ella.__

__Afortunadamente Yumi salio corriendo y le dijo que quería hablar con su hermana por un asunto personal femenino que fue suficiente para que se fuera.__

__Izayoi sonrió mientras su hermana se sentó una vez que Takemaru se perdió de se apoyo en el regazo de su hermana y comenzo a rrular el vientre , cosa que hizo a Izayoi soltar una risilla y sonreir.__

__Inuno caminaba por los pasillos del castillo en dirección a su estudio. Al abrir la puerta, vio sentado en el mostrador a Sesshomaru leyendo un pergamino. Sesshomaru miró hacia arriba y se detuvo cuando su padre entró en la habitación__

__-Padre- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza Sesshomaru e______Inuno a sintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Él sabía que Sesshomaru no tomaría bien una noticia así.__

__-Sesshomaru ¿te acuerdas cuando estabas cerca de cuatro años______y me dijiste que querías un hermano pequeño? -le preguntó. No sabía por qué había elegido eso para decirle, pero era una buena manera para ser franco, pero no tan contundente.__

__-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sesshomaru, entornando los ojos con la sensación de que sabía lo que su padre estaba a punto de decirle a continuación.__

__-Izayoi está embarazada- dijo Inunotaishou tomando una respiración profunda ante la espera de la reacción de su hijo.__

__Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio, mientras su mente estaba procesando la noticia. Embarazada. Esa humana estaba embarazada. No esperaba esto, pensaba que las cosas estaban mal cuando ella casi se trasladaba al castillo, pero ahora ella estaba encinta.__

__Inuno esperó pacientemente a su hijo a decir algo, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo esperaba demasiado. No había duda de que ahora que Sesshomaru sabía, la madre se mostraría un poco más tarde.__

__-¿Estás seguro de que es tuyo?- dijo Sesshomaru finalmente.__

__-Por supuesto que es mío, ¿de quién otro podría ser?__

__-¿No dijiste que estaba comprometida?__

__-No le gusta ese chico en la forma en que implica. Ella ha insistido en que unas cuantas veces, no sólo para mí, pero su hermana menor también__

__-Así que eres amigo de su hermana también?__

__-El bebé es mío Sesshomaru, no hay duda- dijo Inuno poniendose poco a poco molesto. Sesshomaru no respondió.__

__-Es todo lo que querías decirme___ ?- dijo Sesshomaru unos instantes después, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción._

_-Sí, eso es todo- dijo Inuno mientras veía salir a Sesshomaru. Momentos después Hiroki apareció en la puerta._

_-General, ¿puedo pasar? -le preguntó._

_-¿Por qué no? Va a ser un desfile de todos modos aquí hoy- suspiró Inuno de pie._

_-Yo y el resto del ejército, no pudimos evitar escuchar la conversación suya y de Sesshoumaru._

_-Escuchas a mí espalda otra vez? _

_-No exactamente ...- dijo Hiroki mirando a la ventana. Inuno miró y vio que estaba abierta. _

_-¿Qué es lo que usted y el resto del ejército quieren saber_

_-Lo primero de todo quiero decir felicitaciones_

_-Gracias- dijo Inuno con cautela._

_-Y buena suerte- agregó Hiroki._

_-¿Por qué? -le preguntó._

_-Porque no vamos a estar aquí cuando tengas que enfrentarte con Kimi (la madre de Sesshomaru) por lo que le deseo toda la suerte_

_-No creo que se pueda ser tan malo- dijo cerrando la ventana antes de sentarse en su escritorio._

_-Sin embargo- dijo Hiroki al salir. Inuno suspiró y se recostó en su asiento y cerró los ojos._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero se había despertado bruscamente mal recibido, pero al mismo tiempo esperaba a la huésped._

_-INU NO TAISHO! -gritó una voz en todo el castillo, al rato las puertas de su estudio se abrieron dejando ver a su ex esposa en la puerta._

_-Oh, esto vete de ser bueno- dijo Inuno para sí mientras se frotaba los ojos mientras Kimi caminaba hacia el._

_-¿Qué es esto que oigo acerca de que tu amante está embarazada? -preguntó ella._

_-¿Por qué es de tu incumbencia?- Inuno preguntó con calma._

_-Creo que tengo derecho a saber como la madre de Sesshomaru_

_-Sesshomaru es un adulto! Va y viene como le plazca, si no quiere ser parte de todo esto, no!_

_-Así que es cierto que está embarazada_

_-Sabes cuando nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir por caminos separados, eso significaba que permanecería fuera de tu negocio y usted se queda fuera de la mía_

_-Pero estoy simplemente diciendo que un hanyou deshonrara el nombre de su familia_

_-¿Desde cuándo te importa, a mi personalmente no me importa- dijo poniéndose de pie y salio de la habitación sabiendo que Kimi lo seguía. Ambos salieron a la calle, ya que siguió argumentando. En voz el tiempo Inuno fue capaz de calmar a Kimi y lograr que se fuera. Él gimió y se dirigió de nuevo al castillo, a sabiendas de que esta no fue la última vez que la vería_

_Izayoi se sentó en la sala de estar, para beber una taza de té para calmar su estómago. Yumi estaba acostada a su lado jugando con su gatita._

_-No puedo esperar a que llegue el bebe Izayoi- dijo Yumi feliz._

_-¿Qué bebé?- tanto Izayoi como Yumi voltearon para ver a Takemaru en la puerta._

_-Uh... Aya , con su compromiso estamos muy contentas de que ella tenga su primer hijo- mintió Izayoi y Takemaru sonrió._

_-No te preocupes, querida. Nos casaremos pronto y podras tener un bebe pronto- dijo. _

_Izayoi asintió, pero por dentro de ella se estremeció, no le gustaba la idea de estar con nadie más que Inuno. Aunque también tenia razón en su declaración, pronto tendría solo que fue engendrado por un demonio._

_Takemaru se sentó junto a Izayoi y le fue traído té. Yumi volvió la cabeza para que Takemaru no vea su mueca._

_-Nuestra boda se acerca rápidamente, querida- dijo Takemaru colocando suavemente su mano sobre la de ella. Izayoi tuvo que fingir que las cosas eran normales._

_El resto de la tarde era lo mismo: caminar con Takemaru y Yumi cerca de Izayoi, en ocasiones lanzando miradas a Takemaru que no era consciente._

_Cuando se retiró, Yumi se sentó en sala de Izayoi, dejando que ella trenzara de sus cabellos._

_-Si se siguen dando las miradas a Takemaru y el te ve, sabrá que algo está pasando- dijo Izayoi._

_-Eso o que simplemente va a pensar que no me gusta compartir mi hermana- dijo Yumi jugando con su bata de dormir._

_-Es cierto, sólo trata de mantenerte a raya, no quiero que se enoje y accidentalmente revela algo que no se supone- dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa mientras seguía el trenzado._

_-Puede que sea joven y pequeña, pero si hace cualquier tipo de contacto más físico contigo, como abrazarte o darte la mano, voy a tener que hacerle daño_

_-No, si puedo llegar a él primero- se rió mientras que Yumi e Izayoi voltearon a ver a Inuno que acababa de entrar en la habitación por la ventana._

_-¿Cómo te fue con Sesshomaru? -le preguntó Izayoi._

_-Así como yo esperaba, pero tal vez un poco mejor. La madre del niño también, aunque me gustaría que no se presentara- dijo mientras se quitaba su armadura y se acostaba en el futon, cerrando los ojos._

_Izayoi le dedicó una sonrisa simpática y terminó trenzando el cabello de su hermana._

_-Gracias Izayoi- dijo Yumi al salir de la cama hacia su habitación._

_Izayoi sopló las velas en la habitación y se acostó junto a Inuno_

_-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó Inuno tiernamente _

_-Un poco mejor- dijo sonriendo._

_-Nadie sospecha nada?_

_-No, al menos si lo hicieran, no lo demuestran- dijo Izayoi. No quería hablar del comportamiento extraño de su madre si era posible sólo dos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato. Inuno suavemente comienza a acariciar el vientre de Izayoi mientras ella empezaba a caer en el sueño_

_-¿Por cuánto tiempo estará ese niño aquí?- pregunto Inuno en voz baja. Izayoi sabía que él estaba hablando de Takemaru._

_- Se va a ir después de mañana- bostezó y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Inuno, quien se rió a sabiendas de que estaba cansada._

_-Buenas noches, amor- susurró tiernamente mientras Izayoi se quedaba dormida._

_Izayoi estaba sentada en su dormitorio acariciando su pequeña barriga. Inuno acababa de salir de una hora o así lo hace y se estaba preparando para la boda. Hoy en día, Aya se casó y todo el mundo estaba en una carrera para asegurarse de que todo fuera perfecto. Izayoi llevaba un kimono de color púrpura oscuro con una túnica lila morado. Sus capas cubrían el estómago, aunque era pequeña, era obvio que había aumentado de peso cuando ella llevaba kimonos delgados mas ligeros. Se cepilló el pelo y comenzó a ponerlo en un moño. La tarea era difícil, teniendo en cuenta que tenía el pelo largo. Yumi entro en su habitación, llevaba un kimono de color rosa y el manto, su pelo recogido en un moño alto. También llevaba maquillaje, para su desagrado. Su color de labios era de color rosa suave pero que coincidía con la sombra de sus ojos._

_-No me gusta vestirme así! Me gusta usar mis kimonos ligeros y tener el pelo en trenzas- hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba al lado de Izayoi._

_-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello, tenemos que vestir asi casi todo el tiempo cuando estamos en tales familias prósperas- dijo Izayoi tratando de poner un alfiler en su moño y mantener su pelo en su lugar, una tarea difícil._

_-¿Nosotros? Al llegar más cerca de tener el bebé o después de tener el bebé, vas a vivir con Inuno, no tendrás que usar todas estas capas, siempre vas a llegar a usar tus kimonos ligeros- dijo Yumi en voz baja, en caso de que alguien estaba cerca._

_-Voy a tener que vestirme asi si alguien fuera a visitarme. Pero yo pensaba que como estos kimonos?_

_-Yo los uso en el invierno, ya que mantiene caliente! No en el medio de la primavera!- Yumi exclamó molesto._

_-Yumi, que he dicho sobre el uso de una voz tan fuerte?- su madre le dijo desde la puerta, causando molestia a las niñas. _

_Izayoi estaba con el corazón recogido, preguntándose cuánto tiempo su madre estaba allí y si había oído algo sobre el bebé._

_-Lo siento madre- dijo Yumi._

_-Ve a ayudar a preparar a tu hermana Aya- le dijo a Yumi. Yumi asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la habitación. Izayoi estaba todavía trabajando en su cabello que había caído todo fuera del moño, pero tenía curiosidad por qué su madre no le había dicho que fuera a ayudar._

_El latido del corazón de Izayoi no disminuyó y menos cuando su madre se acerco a su espalda y comenzó a tirar de su pelo._

_-Sinceramente no me extraña que siempre lleves tanto tiempo con tu pelo, que es mucho tiempo- dijo su madre tomando el cepillo de Izayoi y pasandolo a través de su cabello. Izayoi respiró profundamente para calmarse, se dijo que no pasaba nada._

_-Recuerdo cuando mi pelo era tan largo, pero cuando me casé con tu padre tuve que cortarlo hasta mi cintura- dijo su madre e Izayoi asintió con la cabeza, que inconscientemente se frotó el estómago._

_-No me digas que tu estómago te sigue molestando, acabas de conseguir más que una enfermedad. En realidad me recuerda cuando yo estaba embarazada de ti- Su madre continuó. _

_Izayoi no podía dejar de sentir su enganche de la garganta._

_-Pero, de nuevo, con las enfermedades hoy en día no me sorprende que un virus estomacal haya durado tanto tiempo- dijo, cosa que hizo a Izayoi relajarse un poco._

_-Sí, mamá- dijo Izayoi._

_Su madre le ponía otro pasador en el pelo de Izayoi, terminando el moño. Izayoi puso de pie y su madre la miró._

_-Aunque me he dado cuenta que has subido un poco de peso- dijo provocando a Izayoi a tensarse un poco._

_-Lo he hecho?_

_-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Izayoi?- preguntó su madre sospechosa._

_-Ninguna madre- dijo Izayoi automáticamente._

_-Entonces ¿por qué pareces tan inquieta a mi alrededor, en realidad ha estado actuando extraño durante unos meses- dijo su madre. Izayoi sintió que se caí su corazón, estaba deseando a Inuno aquí ahora mismo._

_-La boda- dijo Izayoi con la esperanza de recordar a su madre que había una boda que tenían que asistir._

_-No te pongas nerviosa acerca de su próxima boda con Takemaru Izayoi, yo estaba nerviosa, pero una vez después, no debes preocuparte- dijo su madre. Izayoi suspiró sabiendo que su madre le había entendido mal, pero se alegró de que tenía una excusa._

_-Lo que me recuerda, tu padre quiere hablar contigo después de la boda y todo está terminado- dijo su madre antes de salir de la habitación. Izayoi suspiró y la siguió._

_La boda fue hermosa y Aya estaba preciosa. Todo había ido bien y todo el mundo estaba centrado en Aya y su nuevo marido, que hizo sentirse a gusto Izayoi ya que la atención ya no estaba en ella y los arreglos de la boda de Takemaru. _

_La familia estaba junta y después todo el mundo tenía un buen tiempo. Izayoi se aseguró de que ella viera lo que comía, no desean que se enferman y pretendía ser feliz con Takemaru a su lado. (aunque no lo era) Takemaru fue invitado a la boda y no se había ido de su lado una vez._

_Yumi había pensado para sí misma deslizarse entre ellos, que hizo sonreír a Izayoi en protectora de su hermana. Todo el mundo pensaba que era lindo pensar que estaba celosa de tener que compartir su hermana favorita. La atención no se centraba únicamente en Aya y su marido, sino también en Yumi. Desde que ella era la más joven de la familia, todos los miembros de más edad hablaban de lo bonita que es. _

_En un momento la Tía de Izayoi había llegado y se sentó a su lado._

_-¿Cómo está el bebé? -susurró causando a Izayoi saltar. ¿Cómo fue que conocía la relación de ella con Inuno sólo mirando a ella y su embarazo?_

_-Yo no soy tonta como te dije antes- dijo ella tomando un bocado de su comida._

_-Tía._

_-No voy a decir, no es mi lugar, pero de nuevo no aprueban- dijo en voz baja._

_-Pero me dijeron que tenían que ver con un demonio- dijo Izayoi, pero su tía no contestó a causa de que Takemaru se había acercado._

_-Damas- dijo amablemente mientras se sentaba. De la nada, Yumi vino y la apretó entre ella e Izayoi le dio una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que muchos familiares se rían._

_-¿Es ese tu prometido?- pregunto su tía_

_-Sí, tía- dijo Izayoi mientras Takemaru iniciaba una conversación con otro próximo en relación con él._

_-Mmm, puedo ver por qué elegiste a el demonio- dijo causando que Yumi e Izayoi miraran rápidamente alrededor esperando que nadie escuchara. Por suerte, nadie lo hizo_

_Todo se había calmado e Izayoi fue a ver a su padre en su estudio. Estaba de buen humor debido a la boda, así Izayoi estaba más a gusto con eso. Pero ella se puso tensa cuando entró en la habitación y vio a su padre hablar con Takemaru._

_-Ahh Izayoi, por favor, ven y siéntate- le dijo su padre; Izayoi se sentó y Takemaru tambien más cerca, sonriendo._

_-¿Para qué quiere verme?- preguntó Izayoi cortésmente._

_-Bueno, yo sé que ustedes dos se han previsto para casarse en su decimoctavo cumpleaños, sin embargo, he decidido adelantarlo. Su boda será dentro de cinco meses._

_Izayoi se quedo sin aliento y sintió que su mundo se vino abajo. Cinco meses?_

_-Izayoi está bien?- oyó a Takemaru preguntarle._

_-Sí, estoy bien, si me disculpa, debo retirarme- dijo y se fue a su habitación._

_Izayoi entró en su habitación y vio a Inuno esperando por ella. Él se quitaba su armadura cuando la vio entrar en la habitación._

_-¿Cómo fue la boda?- le preguntó._

_-Todo salió bien- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_-¿Qué pasa amor, te noto triste? -preguntó, poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella._

_-Mi padre cambio mi boda- dijo apoyándose en él, lo sintió tenso._

_-Para cuando?_

_-Dentro de cinco meses, pero para entonces será difícil de ocultar mi embarazo porque mi vientre será más grande_

_-Cálmate amor, sólo tendremos que cambiar nuestro plan también- dijo frotando suavemente su barriga. Se tranquilizó un poco saber que sabía lo que estaba haciendo._

_-Para cuando? -le preguntó._

_-Unas semanas antes de su boda con el chico_

_-Pero mi familia sabrá del bebé. Mi vientre será demasiado grande para ocultarlo- dijo Izayoi._

_-Ellos descubrirán esto de todos modos, pero si consigues un par de semanas antes de la boda, será más seguro, para los dos- dijo Inuno aún se frotando tiernamente el vientre de Izayoi._

_Izayoi asintió con la cabeza y se acostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Inuno_

_-Y no olvides el amor, nunca me alejaré de ti._

_Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza otra ó los ojos y el pensamiento de que esto sería todo, ella e Inuno vivirían en su castillo con su bebé. Ellos no tienen que preocuparse de más secretos y ocultar su relación. Yumi podrá visitarla también, cada vez que visitaba a su tía. Sintió sus preocupaciones dejarla por el momento, sabiendo ahora que estaba a salvo con Inuno. Sintió crecer su sueño mientras sus ojos pesaban._

_-Me encantas Izayoi- le oyó decir y sentir un beso en la frente mientras ella se quedó dormida._

_Cuatro meses después..._

_Izayoi se sentó junto al estanque con peces koi con Yumi junto a ella, frotando su vientre, que era mucho más grande que antes. Llevaba un kimono rosa más claro porque ya no ocultaba el embarazo ya que su madre lo había descubierto una semana antes..._

_Continuará..._

_Lamento la demora, ahora tal vez me creeran que la histori es mia ya que la puse aquí primero, despues la pondré en el blog_

_Sayonara!_

_Cuidense_


End file.
